Warriors: The Legend of Leopard, Lion, and Tiger
by The Spirit That Comes At Night
Summary: ThunderClan was in an era of peace until a blood thirsty tom takes over ShadowClan. A prophecy is set long before they are born. They are destined to save ThunderClan. Can Leopardspot, Tigerstripe, and Lionsound save the forest from Ragestar's power? READ AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT!
1. Alliances

ALLIANCES

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER: **Whitestar- large broad shouldered white tom with hard ice blue eyes

**DEPUTY: **Shadeheart- large dark grey tom with amber eyes

**MEDICINE-CAT: **Owlwing- friendly dark brown she cat with large golden eyes and a fluffy tail

(Apprentice- Goldenpaw- bright golden she-cat with amber eyes)

**WARRIORS: **Buzzardclaw- large grey tabby tom

Sageleaf- pretty white she-cat with black and grey dappled fur

Rosethorn- cream she-cat with pale amber eyes (Apprentice- Beepaw)

Wildblaze- Large fearless ginger tom with gentle green eyes

Frostfoot- light grey she-cat with one white forepaw and ice blue eyes (Apprentice-

Icepaw)

Rainstorm- dark grey tom with aqua blue eyes.

Silvertooth- silver tom with one jagged tooth

Lightfoot- small swift light brown she-cat

Skyfeather- white she-cat with green eyes

Crowfur- jet black tom with piercing yellow eyes

Hawkeye- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Falconclaw- brown tom with black tabby stripes

**APPRENTICES: **Beepaw- grey tom with black tabby stripes

Icepaw- pure white she-cat with golden eyes

**QUEENS: **Robinsong- pretty light brown she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Shadeheart's kits)

Fuzzpelt- long haired black she-cat (Mother of Silvertooth's kits: Blackkit- black tom,

Willowkit- pretty silver she-cat, and Sootkit- dark grey tom with golden eyes)

Ferretfur- pretty sand colored she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Rainstorm's kit:

Onekit- pale brown tom with pale blue eyes.)

**ELDERS: **Whispersong- golden she-cat with pale blue eyes

Berrystem- brown she-cat, oldest cat in ThunderClan

Greywhisker- pale grey tom

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER: **Ragestar- jet black tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY: **Blackclaw- dark grey tom with one black foot and scar down his left shoulder

**MEDICINE-CAT: **Emberwing- dark ginger tom with pale yellow eyes

**WARRIORS: **Clawscar- ginger tom with three claw marks down his face

Shadewhisper- bad tempered dark grey she-cat (Scarpaw)

Leaffang- pale sand-colored she-cat with bright green eyes

Flamecloud- pretty ginger she-cat with white patches

Hawkfeather- dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and long tail (Yellowpaw)

Firefur- large ginger tom with enormous claws and menacing yellow eyes (Quickpaw)

Wolffang- large grey and light brown tom

Whitefoot- white she-cat with amber eyes and one black paw

Darkfur- dark brown tom (Tallpaw)

**APPRENTICES: **Scarpaw- large black tom with long scar over his right eye

Yellowpaw- dark grey she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Quickpaw- swift brown she-cat

Tallpaw- large pale grey tom with blazing amber eyes

**QUEENS:** Brownflower- dark brown she-cat (Expecting Clawscar's kits)

**ELDERS: **Cinderclaw- dark grey tom with pale amber eyes

Ratfang- pale brown tom

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER: **Rushstar- light brown tom with aqua blue eyes

**DEPUTY: **Berryclaw- pale brown she-cat with a bright pink nose

**MEDICINE-CAT: **Shimmerwing- young silver she-cat with golden eyes

**WARRIORS: **Runningstream- quick silver tom (Loudpaw)

Frogsplash- pale white tom with one silver paw

Waveclaw- bracken colored tom with blue eyes

Troutstripe- light brown she-cat with two dark brown stripes going down either side of

her body

Frostwater- pretty white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Quickwave- silver-blue tom with blue eyes

Sharprush- large brown tom

Wetfur- sleek pale grey she-cat (Dewpaw)

Sagethron- light brown she-cat with green eyes

Oakfeather- large dark brown tom

**APPRENTICES: **Loudpaw- large golden tom with two dark brown fore paws

Dewpaw- pale grey she-cat

**QUEENS: ** Fishleap- ginger she-cat (Expecting Frogsplash's kits)

Sweetflower- cream colored she-cat (Mother of Sharprush's kits- Rainkit- silver she-cat

with light blue eyes and Sunkit- ginger she-cat)

**ELDERS: **Greenleaf- pale brown she-cat with gentle green eyes

Goldwhisker- golden tom with amber eyes

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER: **Runningstar- pretty swift brown tabby she-cat

**DEPUTY: **Thorntooth- light brown tom with thorn sharp teeth

**MEDICINE-CAT: **Barkwing- dark brown tom with one black foot (Sedgepaw)

**WARRIORS: **Brownclaw- light brown tom with green eyes

_Prologue _

The moon glistened through the tops of the trees as the cats gathered below. Three leaders stood upon the Great Rock waiting for the last to appear. The stars twinkled up above the trees as cats from ThunderClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan mingled together. A jet black tom twitched his tail back and forth impatiently. A large white tom stared down at the clans and a light brown tom waited patiently.

"I don't have time for this! Where is WindClan?" Roared the jet black tom.

"Calm yourself, Ragestar. They'll arrive soon enough." The light brown tabby replied casually swiping his large paw over his ear.

Ragestar showed his teeth to the light brown leader and before he could snap a RiverClan cat called," WindClan are here!"

Ragestar's fur flattened as the brown pelt of the WindClan leader jumped on the rock and sat beside the ThunderClan leader. "Let's begin before our fur freezes off."

Ragestar nodded and yowled," Let the gathering begin!" and in a softer tone he growled," Rushstar, _you_ can begin._"_

The light brown tom bowed his head and said," RiverClan is thriving. The prey is becoming scarce as leaf bare continues. We will be stepping up our patrols to insure we have no trespassers." The brown tom threw aqua glare at Runningstar, the WindClan leader.

"Are you saying you've scented my warriors on your territory?" the brown she-cat hissed, extending her claws.

"No. I am just simply warning you. Any warrior from any clan will be shredded if even a whisker is detected on our territory." The light brown tom meowed cooly to the she-cat. "In addition, we have a new warrior, Oakfeather!"

ShadowClan and ThunderClan cheered the RiverClan warrior's name while the WindClan cats remained silent. "You may go, Whitestar."

The large white tom sat off to the side of the Great Rock and away from the other leaders. The old leader must have not been paying much attention, for he did not reply. He kept his silence and kept his gaze on Robinsong, his daughter, and his new deputy, Shadeheart.

"Whitestar?" Rushstar repeated," You may continue." He laid his tail across the old leader's shoulders. The leader jumped in surprise as it came in contact with him.

"Sorry, ThunderClan is good despite the cold weather, prey is plentiful in the woods. My deputy, Snowheart, was killed a few sunrises ago due to a fox attack. We chased the fox out and it header toward WindClan, so beware Runningstar. My new deputy is Shadeheart" The WindClan leader dipped her head in thanks to the ThunderClan leader as the clans cheered Shadeheart's name and he continued," We have two new apprentices training, they are Beepaw and Icepaw."

All clans cheered the two apprentices names this time. Whitestar flicked his tail toward Runningstar signaling the leader to go next. Whitestar's eyes retuned to Robinsong and her mate and his deputy, Shadeheart as Runningstar gave her report. Robinsong's belly was swollen with Shadeheart's kits, due any day now. The white leader tried to persuade his daughter to stay in the nursery but she refused to miss Shadeheart be formally announced as ThunderClan deputy. Whitestar feared for his daughter because several cats in his clan had white cough. Two caught green cough. His icy gaze slid to the spot where his medicine-cat would be sitting. Owlwing stayed back in the ThunderClan camp to watch over the sick cats in the clan.

"Ragestar, you may continue." Runningstar finished up as Whitestar snapped his thoughts back to the real world. The jet black leader stood and slammed his body into Whitestar's," Out of my way, old fool!" he hissed into Whitestar's ear.

Several cats gasped and yowled their protests when the ShadowClan leader knocked down the old respected Whitestar.

"Silence!" Ragestar yowled, many cats quieted down as the fierce leader continued," I have brought in two new warriors that were once rogues. Firefur and Clawscar!"

Whitestar watched in horror as the two new warriors jumped onto the Great Rock. Firefur had ginger fur, bright as a flame. His claws slid out and extended several mouse lengths away from his paws. His menacing yellow eyes flickered around the clans and his jaws parted to show stained yellow teeth. Clawscar was an enormous ginger tom with ragged fur and a chip missing from his ear. He had three nasty claw marks rank down his smug, broad face. They started just below his left ear and came all the way down to his chin. Whitestar's fur lifted in fear as Ragestar continued," ShadowClan starts as a new clan today, any fierce warrior willing to join us can, but if you are weak," he snarled as he lifted his large paw and scraped it down the side of the Great Rock as he jumped down to where the warrior stood, terrified," I will kill you. We will take what we want, when we want, and any warrior, kit, 'paw, leader, or medicine-cat that stands is our way will be punished. Severely."

"You can't do that!" Runningstream growled from on top of the great rock. Rushstar stood beside her, his neck fur bristling. Whitestar stood and padded to stand beside the other two leaders," Would your one clan try to take out three?" Whitestar snarled.

"Not yet, but one by one, you will die. Your warrior ancestors and your precious warrior code will die with you." Ragestar yowled. He ran toward the trees and his warriors followed him, back to ShadowClan.

"This gathering is over." Runningstar growled. She looked at the two other leaders and meowed," If anything happens to either of your clans, WindClan is by your side."

"RiverClan too." Rushstar growled.

"ThunderClan will fight to the death!" Whitestar yowled.

The nursery shook violently as a cough sounded. Shadeheart paced outside with Whitestar just beside him. The medicine-cat, Owlwing meowed," Goldenpaw, get me some wet moss and catmint."

Whitestar felt his heart plummet to the sandy ground as he heard Owlwing mention catmint, the only medicine to cure Greencough. "Calm down, Whitestar, she only has Whitecough. I'm giving her catmint to prevent her from getting Greencough." Owlwing meowed calmly as she entered the nursery again.

"Robinsong will be alright won't she, Fuzzpelt?" a tiny black tom kit asked his mother.

"I do not know, Blackkit. Go to the elders den with Onekit, Willowkit, and Sootkit, maybe they'll tell you the story of the ancient clans."

"Yes, I love that story!" Willowkit, the pretty silver kit squeaked, already bounding to the elders den with her littermates.

Time went on for what seemed like moons to Whitestar. The nursery shook as another agonizing cough sounded. Owlwing came out with Goldenpaw, but both of their tails were dragging on the sandy earth," Well? How is she?" Shadeheart whimpered as another cough sounded from the nursery.

"She has Greencough, Shadeheart, I cannot cure it. The catmint isn't going to help her now." Owlwing meowed softly, her large golden eyes showing nothing but sorrow and pain.

"I am going to get those kits out of her, but I cannot promise they will live. You and Whitestar may come in and be with her." Owlwing meowed, signaling Goldenpaw to go back to the nursery with her long fluffy tail.

Whitestar's heart ached as he entered the nursery with Shadeheart. Robinsong looked so tiny in her nest. Her eyes and nose were streaming and as she spoke, she wheezed terribly," My love." She raped to Shadeheart. Shadeheart was instantly at her side and Whitestar watched in pain as Owlwing entered and meowed," Robinsong, I need you to help me with all the strength you have, okay?"

Robinsong's head nodded faintly as she pushed as hard as she could," Good, Robinsong, once more." Owlwing meowed softly.

Robinsong winced in pain and a low moan escaped from her mouth as she pushed again, as hard as she could. A kit gently landed onto the ground and Goldenpaw lifted it and licked it fiercely until a tiny wail rose from its tiny pinky mouth. She placed it in the nest where Robinsong lied.

"You only have two more to go, Robinsong, hold on." Owlwing whispered.

"Please don't leave me, Robinson. I'm right her, Whitestar is too." Shadeheart whimpered to his mate. She looked at him feebly as another spasm shook her and another kit was born. It cried almost instantly, roaring like a lion.

Whitestar saw the two tiny kits nuzzle at their mothers body as another spasm came onto her and the last kit was born. "Two she-cats and a tom." Owlwing meowed briefly then licked Robinsong's ears.

"We have to raise these kits together, Robinsong. That was our plan. Don't leave us, my love." Shadeheart meowed, sorrow escaping from him.

"I will always be with you and our kits, Shadeheart. I will watch you all from StarClan. I love you, Shadeheart. Be the father of our kits that I would want you to be." And with one last look at Whitestar, she murmured with her last breath," Goodbye, Whitestar."

Whitestar rose to his paws and left Shadeheart there to mourn for his mate. Owlwing entered the den as Whitestar was leaving; her gaze was sympathetic and full of sorrow for his daughter.

Night entered the camp; Whitestar's warriors avoided his gaze as he moved onto the High Ledge. He gazed into the sky and at the stars for any sign of his daughter. "Whitestar, I am sure she is there, with her mother and littermates." Owlwing meowed softly to her heart broken leader, then continued," The kits were moved into Ferretfur's nest. She'll watch them. Onekit will become an apprentice in less than a moon."

Whitestar nodded, still looking at Silverpelt, he mewed," What did Shadeheart name them?"

"Leopardkit, Lionkit, and Tigerkit." Owlwing meowed," I suppose he named them after the ancient clans in hopes of them being strong. They're so weak, Whitestar."

Whitestar looked at her, astonished at the name of Shadeheart and his daughter's kits. Owlwing was looking toward the stars too, her large golden eyes glazed and her fur bristled. Her meow changed when she said," Darkness is rising. Watch for the stealth of the Leopard, for it can hide itself from your foe, the Tiger's fierceness will save you from the Darkness' ambition, and the Lion's roar will over power the Darkness' cry for power. The Warrior Code stands for what it always should."

Whitestar's fur stood on end when his medicine-cat looked at him," A prophecy? Could it be talking about Leopardkit, Lionkit, and Tigerkit?"

"I believe so, but what does it mean? Will they save us from this so called Darkness, or will the clans parish with the Warrior Code?" Owlwing asked, her eyes reveling she was terrified of what the future will hold for the young kits mewling in the nursery.

**REVIEW PLEASE! COMMENTS AND CRITISIM ARE MUCH APPERICIATED. **


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Two moons passed since that terrible night Robinsong died. Now, the sun peaked through the fern barrier to the center clearing from the nursery, Leopardkit lay curled around their foster mother, Ferretfur. The gentle she-cat stayed with Leopardkit and her littermates even when her own kit, now Onepaw, became an apprentice. The sandy she-cat almost became a mother to Leopardkit and her littermates. Their father, Shadeheart, visited them as much as he could, always bringing them mice and voles as treats. Blackkit, Willowkit, and Sootkit were always jealous because Silvertooth never gave them tasty treats.

Leopardkit woke up to the sound of Lionkit snoring. _Ugh, can't a cat get a wink of sleep without being woken up by that lump of fur?_ She thought to herself. When she rose to her paws, she stretched her short legs and began to clean her fur. Her golden fur developed unusual spots only days after her birth. She glanced at her sister who had beautiful black stripes on her orange fur. _Lucky furball, I prefer stripes over spots anyway._ She mewed to herself. When she got done cleaning herself, she walked over to the fern covered entrance and poked her tiny head out to see what the warriors were doing, _Warriors! _She thought excitedly, just before she was about to set paw outside the den a voice whispered," Just where do you think you're going?"

Leopardkit turned around quickly to see Ferretfur staring at her with narrowed amber eyes," I was..uh.. Just going to see what the weather was like! I already cleaned my fur and everyone else is awake."

"None of the other kits get up as early as you do." Ferretfur meowed, slowly rising from her nest and leaving Lionkit and Tigerkit to sleep.

"Well, I want to be the best warrior I can be! All warriors and apprentices wake up at sun rise, so why can't I? I want to be prepared for when I am an apprentice!" Leopardkit explained herself sitting in front of the fern barrier.

Ferretfur shook her head," Okay, Leopardkit, but don't leave the nursery unless I am awake or another queen is, got it?"

"Yes, Ferretfur." Leopardkit squeaked.

"What's going on? Are we going to go exploring?" Tigerkit asked, whipping sleep from her eyes with one big paw.

"Exploring? I want to come!" Lionkit chirped and leapt to his paws and padded toward Leopardkit.

"I _guess_ we can go exploring. I wanted to see what the apprentices were doing today." Leopardkit told Lionkit and Tigerkit.

"You're not the leader! I am, my name's Lionkit and Whispersong says that the lion was always a good leader."

"Nuh-uh! I'm the sneakiest, so I get to be leader! That's what Berrystem says the leopard was always the best!"

"You're both wrong! I am, I'm Tigerkit and the tigers were always the fiercest, so I get to be leader, or that's what Greywhisker tells me."

"Hush, all of you. You are all great, equally. It shouldn't matter what your names are. You are all named after the ancient clans. Be thankful your father didn't name you Weedkit or Dirtkit. Go play now. And be careful, don't get under anyone's paws." Ferretfur meowed as she laid down back into her nest and closed her amber eyes.

Leopardkit walked out of the nursery and saw Shadeheart organizing patrols. She listened carefully because she wanted to see how to be deputy.

"I want a border patrol to head along the ShadowClan border. Wildblaze, take Buzzardclaw, Crowfur, and Hawkeye. Falconclaw, take Skyfeather and Lightfoot hunting, our fresh kill pile is looking pitiful and it needs to be restocked. Skyfeather, you can take Onepaw with you for his first assessment. Silvertooth and Rainstorm, we need to extend the warriors den, you two will be in charge of that today. Rosethorn and Frostfoot, take your apprentices to the training hollow. With ShadowClan lurking, we need to be prepared at any moment." Shadeheart called from the High Ledge.

Patrols dispersed and left the camp. Shadeheart spotted his kits and leapt down from the High Ledge and came their way. Leopardkit stretched up in hoping to become taller to the large tom.

"Where are you three headed to?" he asked in his deep voice. He sat down and placed his dark grey tail over his paws.

"Just around. All of the apprentices are gone doing their duties." Leopardkit answered first.

"Yeah, we wanted them to teach us some battle moves!" Lionkit roared, pouncing onto his father's twitching tail.

"Or just something cool." Tigerkit chirped happily.

Shadeheart's whiskers twitched with amusement and he flicked his tail away from Lionkit," You are too young to learn battle moves. Wait until you're older and when your mentors teach you."

Tigerkit's tail drooped and she meowed," Yes, Shadeheart."

Leopardkit felt a burst of disappointment when her father told her no. _I am not to young! I am going to be the best warrior he has ever seen!_ She thought as she turned and made her way back to the nursery. Lionkit went immediately to Ferretfur's nest where she was sleeping soundly. Fuzzpelt still slept with her three kits and Sageleaf lied in a nest on the other side of Ferretfur. The black and grey dappled she-cat laid in her back, exposing her swollen belly. No one knew who the father of her kits were, the clan asked her once or twice but she only shook her head, not wanting to revel him. Leopardkit sat with Tigerkit," What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. There's nothing fun to do." Tigerkit growled kicking a twig out of the way with her large front paws.

Leopardkit thought for a minute. She saw the pool of water on the far side of the nursery and meowed," Lets go see the river!"

"The river? Why there? We're not RiverClan." Tigerkit objected.

"I just want to see it. We can go out into the forest, farther than any kit has even gone!" Leopardkit whispered excitedly.

Tigerkit's amber eyes grew wide and she said," Let's go before anyone notices."

Together they made their way slowly and stealthily out of the camp through the dirtplace tunnel. When they got outside of the camp Leopardkit's eyes had to adjust to the brightness of the sun bouncing off the waxy leaves of trees that stretched way over their heads. Leopardkit opened her mouth to taste for any signs of water. "This way, follow me!"

Leopardkit lead Tigerkit around several oak trees and down several slopes. The sound of rushing water sounded just beyond some holly bushes. Leopardkit's heart almost burst with excitement when she climbed through the holly bush. Squashed red berries stained her golden fur. She looked into the water of the river and saw her reflection. She had a some-what broad face and short round ears. The image she saw was certainly not her, but a real leopard. She heard her sister gasp beside her," What?"

"I can see a real tiger as my reflection!" Tigerkit gasped with shock.

Leopardkit glanced at her and then down at her reflection, all she saw was the exact mirror image of her sister," I don't see it. My reflection looks like a real leopard though."

"I don't see yours either. Maybe we can only see our own." Tigerkit meowed quietly.

"What are you kits doing here?" a raspy voice sounded from behind both of them.

Leopardkit whipped around to see a large white tom standing above them. His hard ice blue eyes gave nothing away. "We're in big trouble, it's Whitestar." Tigerkit whispered.

"Well?" the large white leader growled impatiently.

"We just wanted to see the river." Leopardkit answered boldly.

"Come with me." Whitestar replied calmly. He turned around and made his way back to camp, both Leopardkit and Tigerkit followed.

When they entered camp, Ferretfur stood outside of the nursery with her head down and Lionkit beside her. Shadeheart was pacing in front of them. "I found your kits looking into the river. They were looking at they're own reflections."

Shadeheart's eyes blazed with fury," Why did you run off? You could have been killed! Or you could have drowned and I could have lost both of you too! You will not leave this camp until you are apprentices, is that clear?" he yowled.

Both kits nodded their heads and Whitestar said," Don't be too harsh, Shadeheart, I did find them before a RiverClan patrol did. I must speak with you and Owlwing. Get her and come to my den."

Leopardkit pricked her ears and the leaders cool tone and watched him enter the lichen den not far away. Shadeheart threw them one last glare and went to the medicine-den. "Lets see what they're talking about." She whispered to Tigerkit.

"Are you crazy? Shadeheart will have our pelts if he spots us." Tigerkit snorted in response.

"Oh, come on. He wouldn't do that. I'll get Lionkit." Leopardkit meowed as she bounded toward her brother.

"I'm glad you're okay, I was worried about you." Ferretfur meowed, the panic disappearing from her eyes," you can only play in this clearing. Okay?"

Leopardkit nodded her head and when Ferretfur disappeared into the nursery she meowed," Come on, we're going to spy on Shadeheart's meeting."

"Aren't you in enough trouble?" he asked her.

"Just come one! We won't get caught." Leopardkit meowed nudging her brother toward the lichen den where Tigerkit sat. Leopardkit stuck her head gently in the lichen den and began to listen, her littermates following her lead.

"-kits saw themselves in the river. But what they actually saw was Leopardkit saw her reflection as a leopard and Tigerkit saw herself as a tiger. The odd thing about this is, the night the kits were born, Owlwing told me a prophecy: "Darkness is rising. Watch for the stealth of the Leopard, for it can hide itself from your foe, the Tiger's fierceness will save you from the Darkness' ambition, and the Lion's roar will over power the Darkness' cry for power. The Warrior Code stands for what it always should." Whitestar said to Shadeheart. Owlwing was by his side nodding slowly.

"My kits? In a prophecy? That's ridiculous! But if StarClan said so, then it must be." Shadeheart said solemnly then his amber gaze dropped to the floor. He was now muttering something Leopardkit couldn't hear. She backed away and stared at her littermates.

"We're part of a prophecy? What could it mean?" Tigerkit asked, looking around wildly.

"I do not know, but we'll find out." Leopardkit meowed

Lionkit still looked as if he was terrified. But that quickly disappeared when Leopardkit and Tigerkit went back to the nursery. They sat outside and waited for Shadeheart to emerge from the lichen den. Blackkit, Willowkit, and Sootkit were getting cleaned up for their apprentice ceremony. Leopardkit envied them. She wanted to be an apprentice already. Once Shadeheart exited the den, he glanced at his kits then quickly looked away, shaking his broad head.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me here for a clan meeting." Whitestar roared into the clearing.

Leopardkit watched as warriors and apprentices gathered. Ferretfur emerged from the nursery with Sageleaf. Wildblaze sat in front with Crowfur and Falconclaw behind him. Hawkeye sat beside Silvertooth and he was looking at Leopardkit intently. Leopardkit looked away and at her denmates.

"Blackkit, Willowkit, and Sootkit, you have come to you sixth moon and it is time you began your training. Today, you will begin your apprenticeship. Do you promise to learn the Warrior Code and its ways?" Whitestar asked each young cat.

"I do." Blackkit answered.

"I do." Willowkit answered.

"I do." Sootkit answered in a softer voice.

"Then from this day forward until you each earn your warrior names, you will be known as Blackpaw, Willowpaw, and Sootpaw. Shadeheart, you will mentor young Sootpaw, please teach this young warrior all that I taught you when you were my apprentice." Whitestar called from upon the High Ledge.

Shadeheart dipped his head and touched noses with Sootpaw as Whitestar continued," Crowfur, you will mentor Willowpaw. Teach her the swiftness and gentleness Frostfoot taught you. And last, but not least. Buzzardclaw, you will mentor Blackpaw. Teach him the bravery and skills he will need to make him a warrior ThunderClan will be proud of."

"Blackpaw, Willowpaw, Sootpaw!" The clan cheered.

_One day, that'll be me up there. I will be the best warrior ThunderClan has ever seen!_ Leopardkit thought proudly as she called her clanmates names loudly.

**REVIEW PLEASE! COMMENTS AND CRITISIM ARE MUCH APPERICIATED. **


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Sun high was near in ThunderClan, Tigerkit walked out of the nursery. Beepaw and Icepaw were out on their warrior assessments this morning. Tigerkit glanced around the clearing and saw Wildblaze eating a shrew. She'd grown quite big since Blackpaw, Willowpaw, and Sootpaw were made apprentices. In one moon, she'd be an apprentice with her littermates, who were still sleeping in their nest. She walked up to Wildblaze and asked," Will you teach me a battle move?"

Wildblaze's gentle green eyes landed on her. She puffed out her chest to make it seem like she were bigger than the last time she saw him," Shadeheart would have my pelt lining his nest if he caught me teaching you battle moves."

"Please, Wildblaze? I want to be as good as a fighter as you!" Tigerkit pleaded, looking at him with large amber eyes.

Wildblaze shook his massive head," Sorry, Tigerkit, maybe when you're an apprentice." Then he bent down and continued eating his shrew, pretending she was not there. Tigerkit's orange and black stripped pelt bristled as she stomped away. _Fine! I'll ask someone else. _She thought as she surveyed the clearing. _I'll ask Buzzardclaw. He's always wanting kits to start their training earlier._ She spotted the large grey tabby and padded toward him.

"Buzzardclaw, will you teach me a battle move?" she asked nicely.

"I don't think so, Tigerkit. Shadeheart would kill me." Buzzardclaw replied," Wait until you're an apprentice."

"Okay, Buzzardclaw." Tigerkit meowed though gritted teeth. Tigerkit stomped away again with a bristled pelt.

_Why won't anyone teach me a battle move. Not even the apprentices will! _She spotted Lionkit and Leopardkit emerge from the nursery. She bounded toward them. Lionkit grew enormous; he was almost as bit as Beepaw, the largest apprentice. Leopardkit grew slightly, like Tigerkit, but they were happy they weren't the smallest kits in the clan anymore. Sageleaf kitted Vixenkit and Birdkit only a moon ago.

Before Tigerkit could greet her littermates, Whitestar emerged from his den just as Beepaw and Icepaw were returning from their, obviously good, warriors assessment. Their mentors, Frostfoot and Rosethorn nodded to Whitestar than he called," All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me here for a clan meeting."

Tigerkit sat with Lionkit and Leopardkit just outside the nursery, where Ferretfur emerged with Sageleaf and her two kits. Owlwing emerged from the medicine den with Goldenfeather at her heals. The medicine cat apprentice only got her name just after Sageleaf's kits were born.

Whitestar waited for everyone to quiet down, then he called," Today is an important day for ThunderClan, the day where we welcome two new warriors into the warriors den. Beepaw, Icepaw, step forward."

The two apprentices walked forward to Whitestar on the High Ledge.

"Beepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" Whitestar asked the routine question.

"I do." The large apprentice meowed, happiness and pride gleaming from his eyes.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Beepaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Beepelt. StarClan honors your quick thinking and loyalty and welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Whitestar stated, resting his muzzle on the young warriors head.

"Beepelt! Beepelt!" The clan cheered. Tigerkit joined in, remembering when her littermates, Blackkit, Willowkit, and Sootkit played together.

"Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" Whitestar asked the pure white she-cat.

"I do." She answered. Her voice quivered from excitement and Tigerkit could tell she was shaking.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Icefur. StarClan honors your hunting skills and swiftness and welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Whitestar meowed, resting his muzzle on the new white warriors head.

"Icefur! Icefur!" The clan cheered once more.

Tigerkit felt her hear soar when she realized that soon, she and her littermates, would become warriors. She looked at Leopardkit and Lionkit and saw that their eyes were shining too. Tigerkit suddenly heard a twig snap by the entrance to the camp and she got a very sickening feeling," AMBUSH!" she yelped.

Just at that very moment, ShadowClan warriors spilled into the ThunderClan camp. ThunderClan warriors spit furiously at their attackers and Tigerkit felt her heart drop when she spotted her father being pinned down by a large warrior with a claw make down his face," Shadeheart!" she yelled as she leaped to her paws, but something was holding her back.

She whipped around to see Ferretfur, her eyes wild with terror," Come with me, we must get to the elders den." Vixenkit was in her jaws in an instant and Sageleaf took up the rear with Birdkit in hers.

When they entered the den Ferretfur growled,"I am going to fight. Rainstorm fights, so why shouldn't I?"

Before Sageleaf could object, Ferretfur bounded out of the den yowling. "Quick, get in my nest, young ones." Whispersong rasped.

Lionkit and Leopardkit were in her nest very quickly. Tigerkit was making her way just as the large tom with the scar thundered into the den. "Ahh, I see we have kits in here." He snarled.

Sageleaf cowered in the corner above her two mewling kits. She began to spit furiously at the tom when he got closer.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Tigerkit yowled, trying to protect her new denmates. She instantly regretted what she said when the tom turned around and snapped his jaws at her. Bravely, she held her ground.

"A brave kit, I see." The tom sneered, he got low to the ground, ready to pounce on Tigerkit.

Tigerkit arched her back and hissed very fiercely and swiped her thorn-like claws across the large toms nose. He yowled in pain as blood sprayed the floor and turned tail and ran. Leopardkit and Lionkit watched in awe as he ran away.

"ShadowClan, retreat!" a tom yowled outside of the elders den.

After the yowls and caterwauls died down, Tigerkit and her littermates padded out of the nursery. The camp was destroyed. The top to the medicine-cat den was crumbled inward, lichen from the leaders den was ripped from its roots and the nursery was crushed. Frostfoot, Icefur, Shadeheart and Lightfoot chased the intruders into the forest. Tigerkit spotted Ferretfur leaning over Whitestar. Goldenfeather was next to him and on the far side of the camp, Owlwing lay lifeless. Tigerkit gasped when she spotted the brown she-cat. She heard Whitestar groan and went to his side with Lionkit and Leopardkit.

"Lion, Leopard, and Tiger will save this clan." He murmured, looking directly to the three kits. "Shadeheart will lead you well."

The old white leader's icy eyes glazed over as his last breath escaped from his body.

Thundering paw steps entered the camp and Tigerkit whipped her gaze to the entrance," Whitestar, we chased them back to their border." Shadeheart meowed triumphantly.

Goldenfeather looked up at Shadeheart from beside Whitestar's body and meowed," You are our leader now. We will head to the Moonstone immediately.

"Where's Owlwing?" he asked, looking confused.

"She died trying to save me, Firefur killed her." The golden she-cat meowed softly.

"Clanmates, we have lost so much." Shadeheart meowed to his broken clanmates, looking at Owlwing's body which was now by Whitestar's, then continued," I will travel to the Moonstone tonight with the new full medicine-cat, Goldenfeather. ShadowClan will pay for what they have done. We will get our revenge. Silvertooth, will you be my deputy?"

"Yes, Shadeheart. I will serve you and ThunderClan the best I can as deputy." Silvertooth called.

"Silvertooth! Silvertooth!" the clan cheered.

Tigerkit glanced at her clanmates: Blackpaw, Sootpaw, and Willowpaw, they cheered the loudest along with their mother, Fuzzpelt. Tigerkit felt a burst of pride when she realized her father, Shadeheart, would become ThunderClan's new leader.

**REVIEW PLEASE! COMMENTS AND CRITISIM ARE MUCH APPERICIATED. **


	4. Chapter 3

_**Crystalwillow123 – **_**Thanks! She is a brave one!**

_Chapter Three_

The sun was just beginning to peak through the trees when young Lionkit woke up. _Today, I will become a ThunderClan apprentice! I hope Shadestar chose's the best mentor for me._ Lionkit nudged his way out of the nest with Ferretclaw, Leopardkit, and Tigerkit. He began to clean his dirty fur. The fur starting on his head all the way to his shoulders grew longer than the rest of his fur, giving him some-what of a mane. His amber eyes glistened as he remembered the day his father became leader. _That'll be me some day; I will become leader of ThunderClan. _He thought to himself.

"Lionkit! I see you've already groomed yourself, acting like an apprentice already?" Ferretfur exclaimed," Maybe you should teach your sisters to do the same."

Leopardkit parted her jaws in an enormous yawn as Tigerkit stretched her long legs. Lionkit sat straight up and was the size of Ferretfur. He'd grown a lot bigger than most of the apprentices and he hoped it would stay that way. "The bigger cat comes out on top in a battle, remember that, Lionkit." Whitestar once told him. His heart ached for the old wise leader.

"I'm going to be the best apprentice and warrior! I want to become leader." Lionkit told the brown she-cat.

Her amber eyes twinkled with amusement just before a voice spoke behind Lionkit," You might have to wait a while for that one, Lionkit. You're still very young. And so am I."

Lionkit turned to see his father standing behind him," Of course, I'll wait as long as I have to."

Shadestar twitched his whiskers toward the young golden tom.

"We'll miss you in the nursery, Lionkit." Vixenkit, a tiny bright ginger she-cat mewed.

"Yeah, will you still come play with us?" Birdkit, a tiny black she-cat asked.

"I'll try my very best." He replied.

"Yeah, and I'll show you my battle moves!" hissed Tigerkit.

"Certainly not, Tigerkit! They are much too young for that!" Sageleaf snapped cuffing

both of her tiny kits protectively with her fluffy white tail.

Tigerkit shook her head at the pretty queen," I think the earlier, the better!"

Lionkit rolled his eyes and left the two she-cats arguing. Lionkit beckoned Leopardkit to follow him with his long tail. He led the way out of the nursery and into the clearing where Shadestar was talking to his deputy, Silvertooth, by the High Ledge. Lionkit felt his heart about to explode from his chest with excitement when he realized that soon he and his littermates would be hunting and patrolling borders for their clan. He watched his father climb the High Ledge and call," All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me here under the High Ledge for a clan meeting."

Lionkit felt his sister's pelt quiver with excitement. The young tom tried to keep as calm as he could while the other warriors and apprentices gathered around them. Soon Tigerkit was beside him, her fur was neatly kept and her unusual black stripes grew darker every day. Leopardkit, on the other hand, had spots that covered her pretty golden pelt. Lionkit turned and looked at his own pelt. _Just normal._ He thought to himself. He licked his paw and began to groom the mane he had growing around his neck.

"Today, we welcome three new apprentices into our clan. Lionkit, Leopardkit, and Tigerkit, please step forward." Shadestar called, pride brimming his mew and sparkling in his amber eyes.

The three cats did what their father said as he continued," Do you three promise to learn the Warrior Code and follow your paths to becoming great warriors ThunderClan will value?"

"I do." Tigerkit yowled first.

"I do." Leopardkit said boldly.

"I do." Lionkit meowed, echoing his sisters.

"Then until you earn your warrior names, you shall be known as Tigerpaw, Leopardpaw, and Lionpaw. Wildblaze will mentor Tigerpaw, I hope you teach her patience and fierceness when it comes to battle." He meowed to the whole clan.

Tigerpaw touched noses with her new mentor as Shadestar continued," Skyfeather, you will mentor Leopardpaw, pass on your swiftness and courage to this young apprentice. And last but not least," Shadestar's amber eyes landed on Lionpaw," Rainstorm, you will mentor Lionpaw. Show him your quick thinking and leadership skills."

"Tigerpaw! Leopardpaw! Lionpaw!" the clan cheered loudly.

Lionpaws eyes glittered when he heard his father meow leadership. Lionpaw ran to his large dark grey mentor. His aqua eyes shimmered with pride at Lionpaw," What are we going to do first?"

"We will start out with practicing your stalking; the clan must be fed first before battle." The dark grey tom meowed in a deep voice.

Lionpaw nodded vigorously at Rainstorm as he led the way out of the camp clearing. Lionpaw gasped at the large tree's that stretched above his head. He opened his mouth to take in all the scents that lingered in the forest air. Rainstorm turned around once they made their destination," This is the Sky Oak. It holds a lot of prey that hide in the holes at the ends of the branches. The holes are not large enough for ThunderClan cats to get their paws in them, so you must draw them out with berries or nuts."

Lionpaw tilted his head to one side," Where would we get berries or nuts?"

"You could _nicely_ ask Goldenfeather, though I doubt she'd let you, or you could always find them in bushes or under large trees." Rainstorm answered. Looking around, the large tom continued," I think this place will do. Show me your hunters crouch."

Lionpaw thought for a moment, he remembered seeing Sootpaw practicing his hunters crouch just outside the elder's den just before they left. He lowered his body to the ground. His belly fur barely came in contact with the grass. He held his tail straight out and slowly crept forward, making sure he avoided twigs and leaves.

"Excellent!" Rainstorm meowed obviously impressed. " I want you to try that out on your own and see what you catch."

Lionpaw nodded before running off toward the ShadowClan border. He opened his mouth to scent for any nearby prey. He detected a squirrel, just below a large oak tree a few tail lengths away. He lowered his body into his excellent hunting crouch and began to creep forward delicately. Just before he pounced, a yowl sounded from behind him following a vicious snarl. Lionpaw whipped himself around and saw a large ginger animal. _Fox. _Rainstorm was attacking it alone; he screeched and yowled at the fox. Lionpaw ran to his aid, he snapped his jaws around the fox's bushy tail. It yowled in agony as Lionpaw kept his grip. The fox whipped its tail and Lionpaw flew off, landing a few mouse lengths away. The fox had Rainstorm in its jaws and began to shake him violently. Lionpaw gained all the courage he ever had and leaped on the fox's bony back and sunk his thorn-like teeth into the its scruff. It yelped so loudly, Lionpaw was sure even the Place of No Stars heard it. Lionpaw jumped off its back and it ran away yelping loudly.

Lionpaw ran to his mentors bleeding body and meowed," Rainstorm? Are you okay?"

Just then, Silvertooth, Crowfur, and Ferretfur appeared around the oak tree. Ferretfur gasped in horror when she saw her mate lying on the ground motionless. "What happened to him?" she screeched.

"A fox got him. I tried to save him, it ran that way though. Toward the ShadowClan border. " Lionpaw whimpered, looking down at his mentor, Rainstorm began to stir.

Blood poured from a wound on the grey warrior's neck. "hold on, Rainstorm, Goldenfeather is waiting to treat you." Ferretfur whimpered, lifting the warrior up gently.

Silvertooth immediately told Crowfur to return to camp and get Hawkeye and Falconclaw and chase the fox out of ThunderClan territory. Lionpaw watched in pain as the deputy and Rainstorm's mate carry him back to camp.

Lionpaw paced with Ferretfur outside the medicine-den for what seemed like moons. Goldenfeather emerged, her amber eyes sparkled with accomplishment, as she meowed," He'll be just fine, though, he will not be able to mentor you for some time, Lionpaw."

"I'll train him until Rainstorm is fit again, it is unlucky that on his first day to mentor young Lionpaw that a fox appears in the territory." Hawkeye growled, his amber eyes blazing," We chased the fox out, it's ShadowClan's problem now."

Lionpaw admired the tom's fierceness but when he entered the medicine den to see his mentor, the usually large tom looked small and frail in his nest. His neck was caked with cob webs and the stench of strong herbs lingered on him._ I will NOT allow this to happen to any of my clanmates again, even if I have to die to prevent it. _Lionpaw promised quietly to himself.

**REVIEW PLEASE! COMMENTS AND CRITISIM ARE MUCH APPERICIATED. **


	5. Chapter 4

_**K-nine02-**_** thanks! I am literally just making it up as I go along. Haha but I do have some decent ideas for these kitties. **

_Chapter Four_

Tigerpaw walked out of the elder's den with moss in her jaws, she saw Lionpaw sitting by Ferretfur. She saw the sorrow and guilt in Lionpaws eyes as he looked into the medicine-den. She shook her fur out for any loose strands of moss clinging to her fur. She dropped the ball of moss with the other dirty moss and saw Wildblaze waiting for her by the entrance to the camp.

"What are we going to do? Battle practice?" Tigerpaw growled playfully at her mentor.

Wildblaze's green eyes glittered with amusement as he said," Not today, Tigerpaw. We're going on a border patrol along the ShadowClan border with Silvertooth and Rosethorn. I don't think you're ready to face ShadowClan but I heard Sageleaf telling Shadestar that you saved her kits from Clawscar."

Tigerpaw felt her fur grow hot with embarrassment as she meowed," That was nothing. I wasn't going to let that big brute harm my new clanmates!"

"Yes, well, we've got to go. Silvertooth and Rosethorn are waiting on us." Wildblaze meowed, turning toward the gorse barrier to the forest; he squeezed his large body through the opening. Tigerpaw followed.

Tigerpaw followed her mentor up a slope where her clanmates were waiting for them. They headed toward what Tigerpaw guessed was the ShadowClan border. She has only been to the river as a kit with Leopardpaw.

"Here we are, Tigerpaw. Do you scent anything?" Wildblaze meowed quietly.

Tigerpaw opened her mouth to allow the scents filter in," That fox but its stale. And something that stinks!"

"That's ShadowClan. They must be nearby, stick close to me. And if there is any fighting, I want you to hide, understand me?" Wildblaze growled. His neck fur began to rise as the smell got stronger.

A dark grey she-cat padded along the border with Clawscar and a pale she-cat. When the dark grey she-cat caught Tigerpaw's eyes she sneered," Oh! ThunderClan is sending kits to patrol their borders! We could easily take this side of the forest."

"I am not a kit!" she hissed to the dark grey she-cat.

Tigerpaw watched wildly as the she-cat walked across the Thunderpath and into ThunderClan territory," Oh yeah? Prove it, _kit._" She snarled.

"Tigerpaw! Ignore her." Wildblaze snapped, then he looked at the she-cat and growled," Shadewhisper, I suggest you get back to your own territory."

Shadewhisper showed stained yellow teeth and beckoned her clanmates forward with her matted tail. Clawscar walked across bravely while the other she-cat seemed skittish. Without warning, Shadewhisper leaped on top of Silvertooth. Tigerpaw watched as the two ShadowClan cats brutally attack her clanmates. Just before she jumped into the fight Wildblaze yowled," Tigerpaw, hide!"

"No! I won't be beat in my own territory!" she snarled as she leaped onto Shadewhisper and pulled her off of Silvertooth. The dark grey warrior slashed a forepaw at Tigerpaw but she was too quick, she dodged the blow and snapped her jaws on the warriors paw. Shadewhisper yowled in pain.

Tigerpaw looked around as Shadewhisper ran away from her. Silvertooth was helping Rosethorn._ Where is Wildblaze?_ She thought. She heard a yowl sound from behind some bushes. Tigerpaw leaped to her paws and ran to him. Clawscar had him pinned to the ground. He raised his paw, extended his claws and was about to give her mentor the death blow the elders talked about in their stories of The Place of No Stars. Tigerpaw leaped and hit Clawscar hard in the side knocking him off Wildblaze. She snapped her jaws on Clawscar's ginger shoulder and raked her hind claws into his belly. He yowled in severe pain and kicked her off she yowled," Bet you won't be fighting me again!"

For once, his amber eyes only showed fear at the apprentice. He ran back across the Thunderpath with the other she-cat hard on his heels. She turned to see Wildblaze with several scratches and bite marks on his ginger fur. "Are you alright?" she asked shyly.

He nodded, admiration glimmering in his gentle green eyes. Tigerpaw felt her fur grow hot as she helped the warrior up. Soon, Silvertooth and Rosethorn joined them with minor wounds.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Tigerpaw sat beside Wildblaze when he talked to the senior warriors about how she saved his life with no training," She's a natural warrior. I couldn't be more proud to be her mentor."

When his eyes met hers she saw something she's never seen before. She couldn't tell what it was but it made her heart flutter high in Silverpelt. She didn't notice that Leopardpaw was sitting beside her, her spotted littermate looked at her weird," What?" she whispered.

"You look moony. Like Ferretfur looks when she's around Rainstorm! Who is it? You have to tell me!" Leopardpaw meowed excitedly.

"No one! I don't know what you're talking about!" she replied defensively.

Leopardpaw saw Wildblaze sitting close to her and she whispered," Is it Wildblaze?"

"No!" she snapped," I don't have time for mates! I'm going to be the best fighter the clan has ever seen."

Leopardpaw eyed her carefully," Right." She meowed before walking away to sit beside Lionpaw and Hawkeye.

Tigerpaw saw Leopardpaw's aqua eyes turn glossy when she talked to Hawkeye. _Is that what I look like? No. I don't have time for mates. _She scowled, then she looked at Wildblaze. _Do I?_

**REVIEW PLEASE! COMMENTS AND CRITISIM ARE MUCH APPERICIATED. **


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Leopardpaw woke in her new nest after her first night as an apprentice and glanced around the den. Her denmates were sound asleep; she quietly got up and padded out of the den. The sun was just peaking through the trees and Lightfoot kept her post as guard during the night. A gust of wind blew through the clearing and Leopardpaw fluffed up her short fur to make herself warmer.

"Ready for hunting practice?" Skyfeather asked.

"Oh, yes!" she purred, her belly growled fiercely.

Skyfeather's whisker's twitched and her fluffy tail swayed back and fourth behind her," Maybe you should consider eating before we go. We still have to wait for Tigerpaw and Wildblaze."

Leopardpaw nodded excitedly," Aren't Hawkeye and Lionpaw joining us?"

"Afraid not, Hawkeye is having Lionpaw practice with the other apprentices, he's much larger than you and Tigerpaw and would probably squish you." Skyfeather purred heavily before she left to go share fresh-kill with Crowfur.

Leopardpaw watched her mentor for a short moment then padded to grab herself a mouse to eat. Just as she sat down, Hawkeye came up beside her with his own mouse and asked," Mind if I join you?"

Leopardpaw shook her head, completely astonished that a warrior like Hawkeye wanted to be beside her.

"How was your first day as an apprentice?" Hawkeye asked, bending down to eat a bit of his mouse.

"I can't complain, my mentor wasn't brutally attacked. Skyfeather just showed me some basic battle moves." Leopardpaw replied shyly.

Hawkeye nodded and meowed," I'm proud that I'm training your littermate until Rainstorm is fit. I see a lot of potential in Lionpaw."

Leopardpaw felt happy for her brother. But she felt a pang of sadness, her brother was strong and smart and her sister was brilliant in battle. She had nothing special about her.

"I didn't mean you don't have potential. You're great." Hawkeye meowed, his eyes grew wide as he continued," I-I mean you're a great cat and anyone would be lucky to train you!"

Leopardpaw's whiskers twitched and she purred," I know what you meant." She briefly rubbed her muzzle along his before Blackpaw appeared beside them, his eyes blazing with furry.

"What's wrong?" she asked the angry black apprentice.

" Skyfeather wants you. She's waiting on the slope outside the camp entrance." He growled.

"Calm down, Blackpaw. I'll make sure she gets there in one piece." Hawkeye meowed; Leopardpaw caught a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No, you need to go with Lionpaw, remember? _I'll _make sure she gets there." Blackpaw sneered at the warrior.

Hawkeye bristled and growled," You do not talk to a warrior like that! I'm reporting you to Shadestar."

Leopardpaw's blue eyes widened with alarm as she noticed the two warriors were about to rip off each other's pelts. "I'll go by myself, I'll be fine."

Leopardpaw saw the disappointment appear in the brown warriors amber eyes when she turned away from him. She squeezed through the barrier and ran up the slope where her mentor, Skyfeather, Tigerpaw and her mentor Wildblaze waited. She nodded her greetings to her littermate but Tigerpaw didn't seem to notice, she had her amber gaze on Wildblaze. As they set off toward the large oak tree around a large bend, Leopardpaw meowed," Are we actually hunting or are we going to just practice stalking?"

"We'll see how your stalking technique is. That'll determine what will happen." Skyfeather meowed; she continued to walk until they were fox lengths away from the tree," Okay, show me your stalking technique."

Leopardpaw dropped to her belly, she flattened her ears. She stiffened her tail and slowly began to creep forward.

"It looks promising, but you need to raise your belly a bit more and even out your weight. You're a lot smaller than your littermates and that'll make you a better hunter." Skyfeather commented.

"Exactly. Why am I hunting when we should be doing battle practice?" Tigerpaw growled.

_Why does she always have to ruin my good moment? _Leopardpaw scowled. Wildblaze shot her a warning glance to keep watch and to pay attention. Leopardpaw saw the regret appear in her sister's amber eyes.

"I want you to try it out. See if you can catch a mouse. Head toward Sunning Rocks, but watch for RiverClan patrols, the last thing we need is to have RiverClan out to get us as well." Skyfeather meowed then looked at Tigerpaw and continued," I want you to head to the ShadowClan border. I'm sure Wildblaze will look after you."

Leopardpaw nodded to her mentor and set off toward Sunning Rocks. She leaped over the holly bushes she once had to crawl under when she and Tigerpaw snuck out of camp. She opened her mouth to scent for prey. A strong scent hit her tongue, one she knew all too well. _Mouse. _She spotted her prey by one of the rocks eating a seed it found. She got low to the ground remembering Skyfeather's comment. She slowly began to pace forward, lifting one spotted paw at a time. She stepped on a leaf and it made a crushing sound, lucky for her, the mouse didn't fled. It looked directly at her, but didn't appear to see her. She was practically standing over the mouse. She pinned it down and bit its neck, instantly killing it. She lifted her muzzle, proud of her first catch. She looked around for Skyfeather but didn't seem to see her white pelt.

A fluttering sound landed over the behind holly bushes. Leopardpaw carefully walked through the bushes making sure not to make a sound. When she peered into the bushed, she saw a hawk with a mouse a few tail lengths away. _That could feed then clan for days! _She leaped out of her hiding spot and landed squarely on the hawks wings, she used her front paw to pin down its beak and bit its neck hard. She heard the crack of the birds neck when she killed it. She looked up to see if the mouse was still there but it fled into its burrow.

"You caught a hawk on your first hunting assignment. I'm impressed!" Skyfeather purred," I saw you kill the mouse, you're pelt disguised you. You really are a leopard!"

Leopardpaw felt pride burst in her chest when her mentor said she was impressed with her. She did have something special about her after all. Something her littermates couldn't master as easily as her.

**REVIEW PLEASE! COMMENTS AND CRITISIM ARE MUCH APPERICIATED. **


	7. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_I want you guys to tell me your favorite character, also, if you would like a warrior you've made up in this story, tell me the name, description, and clan you would like him or her to be in and I will make them into this story. Thanks!_

_**K-nine02-**_** Yeah, I've noticed a few typo's that I have to fix. But thanks for letting me know that one! Thank you, I'm glad you like it!**

_Chapter Six_

"No! Lionpaw, if you want to attack your enemy, you cannot let them know where you're going to hit them! I saw you look at my paws before you tried to trip me up." Hawkeye meowed sounding obviously frustrated with the golden apprentice then continued," You're almost bigger than me, do something more powerful and less cowardly."

_I am not a coward .I'll show you!_ Lionpaw looked at Hawkeye and watched him carefully while the brown tom was still going on about his clumsy attack. Hawkeye was favoring his left side; he put all his weight on his left shoulder. Lionpaw crouched down and Hawkeye watched him carefully. Not giving his point of attack away, he looked at the ground. He slightly looked up and attacked Hawkeye from his right side. The brown tom gasped in surprise as Lionpaw tackled him onto the ground and pinned him down triumphantly. Lionpaw lifted his paw; claws sheathed and batted Hawkeye in the muzzle gently.

Hawkeye looked at him with pride glowing in his amber eyes," That was good, I was caught completely off guard. Your strength and size will be valued in battle."

Lionpaw got off Hawkeye and meowed," Thanks!"

"Tonight is the gathering, I'll tell Shadestar you deserve to go. Though, I'm sure you and your littermates will go. He will announce you have become apprentices." Hawkeye meowed.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

"Tonight, we go to the gathering! I will be taking a strong patrol as well as leaving a strong one behind. I will take Hawkeye, Silvertooth, Lionpaw, Goldenfeather, Leopardpaw, Tigerpaw, Fuzzpelt, and Wildblaze. There is one more _warrior_ I will take. Onepaw, you have completed your training and will become a warrior tonight. Lightfoot tells me that you are ready. Step forward" Shadestar called from the High Ledge.

The pale brown tom stepped forward and looked up at Shadestar with excitement. "Onepaw, do you promise to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The older apprentice boomed in the clearing.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this point on, you will be known as Onepelt. StarClan honors your swiftness and courage and welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!" Shadestar yowled into the clearing.

"Oneplet! Onepelt!" The clan cheered.

Lionpaw walked up to Onepelt and meowed," Congratulations, Onepelt."

"Thank you Lionpaw. You better hurry and become a warrior. We need your strength." The new warrior meowed.

Lionpaw looked toward the nursery where Birdkit and Vixenkit ran out toward him. "Can we come to the gathering with you?" Birdkit asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid now, perhaps when you become apprentices. That's not too long." Lionpaw answered licking Birdkit on her forhead.

"_I _want to be medicine-cat! I will be able to go to _every_ gathering!" Vixenkit meowed proudly.

Lionpaw twitched his whiskers at the young ginger kit as Goldenfeather padded up," I'm not _that _old, you know. Perhaps you would be a good apprentice. You have small, quick paws."

Vixenkit's green eyes sparked with excitement just before Lionpaw, Goldenfeather, and Onepelt set off to join the gathering patrol. Hawkeye beckoned Lionpaw over with his tail as they set off toward Four Trees.

"I want you to stick close to me for this gathering. Your littermates can join us, that way, I can make sure none of you get into trouble." Hawkeye meowed as they went over the large slope to the gathering.

Lionpaw nodded as he looked at all the different cats gathering below. He saw the three leaders on top of the Great Rock," Who are the leaders?"

"The light brown tom now sitting next to Shadestar is Rushstar, he's the RiverClan leader. Runningstar is next to him, who is the WindClan leader, and the last one, the black tom is Ragestar of ShadowClan." Hawkeye spat the leader of ShadowClan's name.

Lionpaw gave him a questioning look but shrugged it away when the brown warriors amber gaze didn't see him. Lionpaw began to listen carefully as Runningstar gave her report first," WindClan is thriving wonderfully in this warm weather. We have many new kits and two new apprentices, Smallpaw and Poppypaw. I regret to inform you all that Barkwing has joined StarClan. Sedgeberry will take his place as full medicine-cat."

"Smallpaw! Poppypaw! Sedgeberry!" the clans cheered except ShadowClan, they kept their chilly silence.

"ThunderClan is stronger than ever! Our apprentices are receiving excellent training from our best warriors and the new apprentices are Lionpaw, Leopardpaw, and Tigerpaw. We also have one new warrior, Onepelt." Shadestar called from the Great Rock.

"Lionpaw! Leopardpaw! Tigerpaw! Onepelt!" All but ShadowClan cheered again.

" Rainstorm was injured by a fox. We chased it into ShadowClan territory, it's your problem now. And I advise you keep your warriors off our territory, it's pathetic to be beaten by an untrained apprentice. As you're cowardly warriors!" Shadestar snarled at Ragestar.

The jet black tom glared at Shadestar and Lionpaw watched as his father returned the vicious glare. Then, Ragestar looked down at Clawscar, Shadewhisper, and Leaffang, the pale she-cat. All three cats bowed their heads, too embarrassed to say anything.

" With your pitiful band of rouges as warriors, you're pitiful plan will never follow through." Runningstar growled.

Lionpaw watched in horror as the ShadowClan leader turned on Runningstar and pinned her down. He lifted his claws and hit a hard blow across her muzzle. No cats moved. All clans watched in disbelief as she kicked the leader off with powerful hind paws and Sedgeleaf yowled," You fox-hearted vermin! The Dark Forest will have its way with you. StarClan can't and won't help you now!"

"Shut up!" Ragestar snarled then more calmly yowled," Watch all your backs, where ever you are, my clan is lurking near."

"This is an end to this gathering. Run home, Ragestar." Rushstar hissed without giving his report.

"Wait, Ragestar! I want to come with you. I want to join ShadowClan." A brown tabby tom yowled from within the WindClan cats.

Ragestar dipped his head to the large warrior and meowed," Wise choice. Any one else?"

When no one else replied Ragestar threw one last glare at the injured Runningstar. She returned his glare with an icy cold stare before she jumped down from the Great Rock to see her medicine-cat.

"That was a terrible first gathering." Lionpaw growled toward Hawkeye.

"It is only going to get worse from here. The mentors need to step up the apprentice's training." Hawkeye growled just before getting up to follow Shadestar back to camp.

_I wonder how much worse it will get. _Lionpaw thought as he followed Hawkeye back to ThunderClan territory.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

Several moons passed since that last gathering and Lionpaw was getting ready for his final assessment. After this task, he would become a warrior with his littermates. Lionpaw looked around camp, his heart was bursting with excitement. Vixenpaw was following Goldenfeather around constantly. She became her apprentice two moons ago and her littermate, Birdpaw was training to become a warrior. Lionpaw became good friends with Birdpaw once she got into the apprentices den. He spotted Rainstorm talking to Skyfeather and Wildblaze about their assessments. Blackpaw, Willowpaw, and Sootpaw became warriors themselves several sun rises ago. They became Blackwhisker, Willowflower, and Sootpelt. _I wonder what my warrior name will be? _He thought to himself.

"Warriors! We're becoming warriors!" Leopardpaw yelled in Lionpaw's ear.

Lionpaw covered his ears and growled," I'm right here, you know. They're talking about our assessments now. It shouldn't be long before we start."

"I know that! I'm just excited." Leopardpaw purred loudly.

Lionpaw looked at Tigerpaw, who was angling her ears around the camp. Lionpaw did the same thing. He saw that his sister's fur was bristled and her tail was twitching. Lionpaw then heard what she was hearing, voices coming from behind the camp entrance. His fur bristled when he realized they weren't from ThunderClan. Tigerpaw looked at him and nodded once.

"ShadowClan is here! Ambush!" Lionpaw yowled with rage as the ShadowClan cats poured into the camp. Lionpaw leaped to his paws and ran toward the large former WindClan warrior.

"Traitor!" Lionpaw yowled as he knocked into the large brown warrior.

Lionpaw scratched his sharp muzzle hard and bit into his shoulder. Lionpaw forced his weight down on the brown warrior as he tried to struggle away. The brown warrior kicked Lionpaw off of him and then pinned him down," Big mistake,apprentice!" he sneered as he lifted his long claws. When he tried to get his blow in, Lionpaw kicked him off with strong hind legs. The brown warrior went flying across the clearing. Lionpaw jumped to his paws and started to charge toward the warrior. A screech sounded before Lionpaw could get to him, he looked around and saw a dark grey mass under Ragestar's blood stained paws.

"Shadestar!" Lionpaw gasped. He then, hit the brown warrior so hard across the head, he ran out of the camp yelping. Lionpaw bounded toward Ragestar and barreled into the leader's side. He pinned down Ragestar with ease and the leader's eye widened with shock," You'll pay for trying to kill my father!"

"Lionpaw! Leave him, he's not worth it." Rainstorm commanded as he hit a pale she-cat in the belly with his claws.

Lionpaw felt hatred boil in him, he clawed the leaders shoulders hard. And hit him across the muzzle with a hard blow with his claws extended. Ragestar nipped Lionpaw's shoulder, he yowled in pain and crawled off the leader. Ragestar pinned Lionpaw down with large black paws. Lionpaw felt the leader's claws tear through his fur on his shoulders," StarClan can't save you, apprentice. You'll die, slowly and painfully in my claws." Ragestar whispered as he lifted his paw for a blow that would for sure kill young Lionpaw.

Lionpaw closed his eyes tight and thought, _no, I can't die like this!_ The weight suddenly lifted from his shoulders and he let darkness engulf him.

Lionpaw opened his eyes and looked at large trees with the scent of rich prey lingering around him. Right in front of him was a pretty light brown she-cat with gentle blue eyes. The she-cat purred heavily when she noticed Lionpaw shaking.

"Calm yourself, young one. I am Robinsong, your mother. And this is StarClan." She meowed peacefully.

Lionpaw looked around wildly and meowed," Am I dead? Is that why I'm here?"

Robinsong purred heavier," Of course not, young one. You heard a prophecy that was given to Whitestar and Owlwing. It is almost time for that prophecy to take action. Remember, Darkness is rising. Watch for the stealth of the Leopard, for it can hide itself from your foe, the Tiger's fierceness will save you from the Darkness' ambition, and the Lion's roar will over power the Darkness' cry for power. The Warrior Code stands for what it always should."

Lionpaw then noticed that his mother was fading as she recited the prophecy he once heard," No, don't go! What does it mean?"

Lionpaw felt the darkness once again engulf him and he saw two blazing amber eyes staring at him. To the right was large ginger tom with yellow eyes was beside the black cat with amber eyes. And to the left was another large ginger tom with scars down his face. Lionpaw focused and realized the cats were Ragestar, Firefur, and Clawscar.

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **__I only have 3 reviews, which is very disappointing because several people have read this. I hate to be this person, but I am going to quit posting more chapters until I get more reviews! So start reviewing if you want me to continue writing!_

**REVIEW PLEASE! COMMENTS AND CRITISIM ARE MUCH APPRECIATED! **


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Lionpaw's eyes shot open, his surroundings were familiar again and he was in Goldenfeather's den. Wounds on his shoulders burned with agony as he tried to sit up. He looked around and saw Birdpaw laying in a nest close to his. Her eyes were shut tight and she didn't move. Lionpaw panicked as Goldenfeather entered the den," What happened? Is Birdpaw alright?" he asked frantically.

"Of course, dear. She just was up making sure you were alright. I told her she could sleep in here as long as she stopped asking me or Vixenpaw if you were okay." Goldenfeather meowed as she began to gather herbs to put on Lionpaw's scratches. "You'll have to take it easy for a day or two. Shadestar has been waiting for the warrior ceremony until you woke up. It's a good thing Hawkeye was there to take to take that mangy crow-food leader off of you, otherwise, you would be dead."

_Hawkeye saved my life. I will have to thank him. _Lionpaw thought. He rose from the nest after Goldenfeather applied her poultice. He padded to his denmate, Birdpaw. He licked her black fur on her forehead and her bright green eyes shot open. She looked up at Lionpaw in awe. "Thank you for staying with me, Birdpaw." He purred.

She looked up at him gratefully and before she could reply Shadestar called," Everyone old enough to catch their own prey, join me here for a clan meeting."

Lionpaw's fur pickled with excitement as he bounded out of the medicine-den with Birdpaw following hard on his paws. He took his spot in the center of the gathering cats with his littermates, Leopardpaw and Tigerpaw. Their eyes glowed with excitement as Shadestar yowled," Today, is a wonderful day for ThunderClan. A day where apprentices become warriors." He glanced at his three kits as pride glittered in his amber gaze and he continued," Leopardpaw, Lionpaw, and Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Tigerpaw yowled loudly.

"I do." Leopardpaw meowed as excitement brimmed in her eyes.

Lionpaw boomed," I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, you will be known as Leopardspot, Lionsound, and Tigerstripe. StarClan honors your loyalty, courage, and intelligence and welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan." Shadestar yowled loudly.

"Lionsound! Tigerstripe! Leopardspot!" the clan cheered.

Lionsound felt the excitement finally burst from under his pelt. Birdpaw ran up to him and stretched up to rub her muzzle along Lionsound's. Warmth struck his heart and his heart pounded as he took in Birdpaw's sweet scent for the first time. When he opened his amber eyes, he saw Hawkeye looking at him with approval gleaming in his eyes. He padded up to Hawkeye and meowed," Thank you. For saving my life."

"Don't mention it, Lionsound." He replied.

Lionsound dipped his head respectfully as Leopardspot padded up to sit beside Hawkeye. Lionsound, then, turned to see Silvertooth padding into the clearing with two mysterious cats. Silvertooth was accompanied by Crowfur, Lightfoot, and Rosethorn. One of the cats was jet black tom with mysterious black eyes. Lionsound's fur rose as he noticed the uneasiness coming off the two cats. Next to the black tom was a pure white she-cat. Shadestar greeted them and they instantly engaged in conversation. Lionsound bounded up to them and asked," What's going on? Who are they?"

"Shadow and Misty Magic. They wish to join ThunderClan. They come from a barn not far from ShadowClan territory and they have seen the danger they are in by living so close to them. They're decent cats and Misty Magic is expecting Shadow's kits. He just wants the safety for them, but will help us in anyway." Shadestar meowed thoughtfully.

Lionsound watched him turn to the two cats," Very well, we're always willing to help. Shadow, you will be known as Shadowshade, for your midnight pelt. And your mate will be called Mistywater. I am glad you have joined ThunderClan. Our medicine-cat, Goldenfeather, will look after Mistywater until she has kitted."

Lionsound watched Shadowshade dip his head to the leader and speak in a deep voice," I am very grateful you have accepted us, I will make sure you do not regret your decision."

The black tom looked up at Lionsound, his eyes reflected yellow as the sun came in contact with them. He dipped his head to him and Shadestar added," Lionsound, why don't you show Shadowshade around our camp?"

"Of course, follow me." Lionsound replied as he beckoned the black tom with his tail.

Shadowshade followed him closely. He was a bit shorter than Lionsound but his sleek black fur showed thick mussel that rippled in his shoulders of any seasoned warrior. His tail was shorter than any ThunderClan warrior as if it were shortened by a badger.

"The den with the ferns covering it is the nursery. The den to the left by the fallen tree is the elder's den, where warriors that are too old to fight or hunt for themselves retire to and are looked after by our apprentices. You've already see the leader's den, where Shadestar came out of to greet you. The medicine den is covered by lichen and the warriors den is next to the apprentices den which is to the right of the elders den." Lionsound meowed as they walked around the camp," Any questions?"

Shadowshade thought for a moment then shook his head. Uneasiness was still flowing off his pelt in waves. Lionsound nudged the tom gently and meowed," Calm down, you're among friends here."

The tom nodded then said," Thanks for showing me around. Is it alright if I see how Mistywater is getting on?"

"Of course, but don't be too long. There are patrols and hunting parties you should take to so you can see and know our territory." Lionsound warned.

Shadowshade nodded once more before he turned toward the nursery. Lionsound sat in silence as the moon began to shine above him, turning his fur silver. He stood and stretched and began to pad toward his new nest in the warriors den. He entered the den and saw Leopardspot's aqua eyes glittering with happiness as she curled close to Hawkeye. An empty nest was beside Tigerstripe, she signaled him to come lay and he did so. He curled up in his new nest and saw Silverpelt flicker though cracks in the roof of the den. He closed his amber eyes and allowed sleep to engulf him.

Lionsound's eyes shot open as he saw Ragestar standing before him with a familiar orange cat with black stripes in his jaws. Terror struck Lionsound's heart when he realized it was Tigerstripe in his jaws. To the left of Ragestar, Birdpaw's lifeless body lay and Leopardspot fought for her life against the fierce Firefur. Panic seared through him as Ragestar dropped his sister's body and jumped on him. Long claws sliced though his fur and flesh and pain burned in his shoulders. Darkness engulfed him and sorrow flickered though the air. "We are sorry for the loss of all hope." Several voices sounded as one as it echoed though the pitch black area.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__ Thanks for reviewing! It's really starting to pick up now. Sorry for any spelling errors in any of the chapters, I get caught up in writing and ignore my errors even though I notice them. I'll go back and fix as many as I can. Continue to review and I will continue to write! Thanks!_


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Several moons passed since the day she was made into a warrior. The sun blazed on her golden pelt as she rose from her spot outside the warriors den. Moring patrols were already set and she was waiting for the Sun high patrol. Leopardspot padded to where Hawkeye was sitting under the oak tree in the camp's clearing. She purred when she came in contact with his brown pelt. She ran her muzzle along his and he purred," Ready for patrol?"

"I was born ready! But I have to groom first." she meowed as she licked his ear.

She swiped her tail under his chin and sat next to him to groom her gold and black spotted pelt. Her tongue rasped over her fur continuously then she felt another tongue rasp over her head. She looked up to see the amber eyes of Hawkeye," Now you're ready."

She looked at him gratefully as she rose and padded to where the rest of the sun high patrol was waiting. Lionsound had his gaze locked on Birdpaw who was about to go out with her mentor, Beepelt. Joining the sun high patrol was Lionsound, Leopardspot, Hawkeye, and Icefur. The cats padded out of the entrance just as a hunting party was getting back. Icefur lead the patrol down the slope and through dense bracken bushes to get to the ShadowClan border. Leopardspot pricked her ears as she heard a snap of a twig and several whispers from a good distance away. She instantly dropped to the ground and crept to where she heard the voice. Hawkeye turned around and saw her creeping away from the patrol. She continued to creep forward until she got to the holly bushes a few tail lengths away.

Her fur bristled when she saw the familiar ginger pelt of Clawscar and a patrol that looked to be prepared for battle. She extended her claws and yowled with all her might as she leaped out from her hiding spot and on top of Shadewhisper, a bad tempered grey she-cat. The rest of her patrol but Icefur leaped from the bushes. Leopardspot head her yell," I'm going to get help!"

Leopardspot saw Lionsound being pinned down and struggling under the paws of Clawscar. A familiar scent hit her tongue as she batted Shadewhisper across the muzzle with thorn-sharp claws. _Owlwing?_ She thought as she remembered the pretty brown she-cat. _Save Lionsound._ Owlwing whispered in her ear. She instantly leaped off the grey she-cat and thundered toward Clawscar. She leaped in the air and knocked him down to the ground. She dug her claws deep into the toms shoulder as he slammed his broad head into a jutting rock. A shriek was cut abruptly short as it made its way out of Clawscar's lungs. Leopardspot saw his eyes glaze over and the blood stop pulsing from his wounds. She killed Clawscar. She got off him with her long tail on the ground. Hawkeye got to her side as he pulled her away from the dead brown tom.

Lionsound padded after her carefully and guided her back to the camp. _I killed a cat._ She thought as she entered the camp. She instantly crashed to the ground; Hawkeye leaned down with her and soon, Shadestar made his way out of his den.

"What happened?" he rasped as he looked down at his kit.

Hawkeye looked up at Shadestar and meowed, "We were patrolling and Leopardspot heared ShadowClan's battle patrol heading straight for the camp. She signaled the battle cry and attacked Shadewhisper and-"

"And she saved my life. If she hadn't killed Clawscar, I would probably be dead." Lionsound finished.

Leopardspot looked up at her brother who stood defiantly in front of her and Hawkeye. She scooted closer to Hawkeye, who nuzzled her softly. Her heart was filled with pain and her scratches from Shadewhisper burned like fury. She caught the eyes of Tigerstripe, who bounded up to her and puffed," Are you alright?"

"Yeah, are _you _alright?" Leopardspot whispered as she looked at Tigerstripe's growing belly.

The orange and black stripped she-cat bowed her head in embarrassment. Leopardspot rose from her spot on the ground and guided Tigerstripe away from the talkative toms. "Are you mouse-brained? Having kits when ShadowClan is hunting our grounds?"

Tigerstripe avoided Leopardspot's aqua gaze as she meowed," I'm sorry."

"_And_ we have that prophecy hanging over our heads like leaves on branches! This is just not a good thing, Tigerstripe." Leopardspot hissed at her sister.

"Me and Wildblaze will look after our kits with our lives. I will protect them just as I will protect you and Lionsound. I can handle it!" Tigerstripe growled as she waddled across the clearing to sit beside her mate who looked at her with worried green eyes.

Leopardspot looked after her sister, whose anger vanished instantly when she came in contact with Wildblaze. Hawkeye walked up behind Leopardspot and brushed his dark brown fur against hers. Her heart pounded against her chest when he ran his muzzle against hers. She felt happy and loved. _Perhaps Tigerstripe is right, we are warriors and can start our own paths as well as keep the path of the prophecy._ She thought. She followed Hawkeye back into her den where she laid close to him. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber.

She opened her eyes again to see lushes tree's that stretched toward the sky and prey that ran from root to root. She saw Owlwing padding up to her with Whitestar at her side. The brown she-cat's golden eyes were filled with sorrow as she meowed," Tigerstripe was not supposed to have kits this early in the prophecy. The running tiger will out run the wild blaze and overpass the rushing water."

Leopardspot stared after the two cats as they began to disappear. She was left alone in her camp as water began to pour from the sky. In moments, her pelt was drenched. She heard wails of her clanmates as her eyes flew open and she was in the camp. Rain poured from the sky as she exited the den with her fur bristling. Water was up to her paws._ The camp is flooding. _She thought and she yowled to her clanmates to wake up. She ran back into the warriors den and yowled for everyone to reach higher ground. Leopardspot nudged Tigerstripe out of her nest and out of the den. "Wait! I have to wait for Wildblaze."

"Your safety is more important, Tigerstripe. Think of your kits!" Leopardspot growled at her sister.

Tigerstripe nodded and began to haul herself to higher ground with Hawkeye behind her. He shot Leopardspot a worried glance but she nodded to him, reassuring him that everything would be fine. She checked the elders den and apprentice's den, they were both empty. She wadded into the clearing again to see a bright ginger pelt floating in the water. _Wildblaze!_ She thought as she swam to his side. She hauled the large tom on top of her and began to treed through the water to higher ground.

She panted hard as she reached to the top of a hill where her clan was. She saw Shadestar making sure everyone was alright. He caught Leopardspot's eye as she laid the loyal ginger tom on the soaked earth. Tigerstripe wailed loudly as she came to his side. He choked up water then looked at Tigerstripe," Be brave, young warrior. Be brave for our kits. I will look over you all in StarClan."

Tigerstripe shook her head violently as Wildblaze's last breath escaped his body. Rain poured harder from the sky as Tigerstripe yowled loudly. Leopardspot felt bad that she couldn't save her sister's mate. Hawkeye came up from behind her once again and she laid her head on his broad shoulder. Together, they all mourned the lost warrior. Tigerstripe sobbed and leaned against Shadestar who's gaze was fixed on the sky. "StarClan has abandoned us. They have allowed our camp to be destroyed, they have taken our most loyal warrior, and they are allowing Ragestar to take over. ThunderClan no longer looks to the stars for guidance!" he yowled at his clanmates who gasped in horror at their leader.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__Sorry if I killed your favorite character but I've known Wildblaze's death since I started writing! PLEASE REVIEW! Comments and criticism are much appreciated. _


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**__ I will be writing a new story called Gentlestar's Reign. I am in desperate need for some warriors to be featured. Just place a name, description, Clan: TreeClan, RockClan, or OceanClan, likes, dislikes, and overall personality, and rank within the clan either in a review or you can feel free to PM me! I will try to include as many of your cats in my new story. I will be taking a great deal of time on the new story so it'll be guaranteed to be a decent story! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)_

_Chapter Nine_

_ThunderClan no longer looks to the star's for guidance! _Her father's yowl rang in her ears as she laid in the nursery with Skyfeather and her three kits: Sapphirekit, Twigkit, and Clearkit. Tigerstripe longed for her mate, Wildblaze, but he died in the flood a half-moon ago. She grieved heavily for him and only talked to someone when she had to, but her kits would arrive soon and she would be able to see her mate in them every day.

Goldenfeather and her apprentice, Vixentooth came in the den to check up on the two queens," Skyfeather, your kits grow more and more every day. Soon, they'll be too big for the nursery." Goldenfeather rasped just before she broke into a coughing fit.

Vixentooth looked at her in alarm and escorted her out of the nursery," Come on, we don't want any of the queens of kits getting sick."

"I'm fine! It's just a feather I swallowed." Goldenfeather hissed at her apprentice as they exited the den.

Tigerstripe looked at them blankly as Vixentooth shooed her mentor out of the nursery. When Vixentooth returned, Lionsound and Birdwhisper were with her. "I figured you could use a bit of company, Tigerstripe. I hate to see you mope around." The ginger she-cat whispered.

Tigerstripe looked up at her brother who leaned down and gently licked her forehead. Birdwhisper laid down a plump mouse in front of her, but she wasn't hungry. She watched Vixentooth leave the nursery as Skyfeather shooed her kits away to the elder's den. Lionsound looked at her with fury in his amber gaze. Birdwhisper avoided her gaze.

"Tigerstripe," Lionsound gowled then continued," Do you think Wildblaze would want you to act this way? He would want you to be happy for your kits!"

"I am happy!" She snapped as pain coursed through her body.

Her eyes grew wide and she yowled when the next pain wave surged through her body. "Go..Get..Vixentooth.." she managed to rasp through her horrific pain.

Birdwhisper looked at her with wild green eyes just before she fled out of the nursery to fetch the medicine-cat apprentice. Tigerstripe didn't want Goldenfeather near her with her kits coming. Lionsound laid next to her and rasped his tongue over her ears. The next thing she saw was Vixentooth rushing into the nursery with several herbs in her vicious jaws. For a medicine-cat, the ginger she-cat had a nasty bite with teeth as sharp as needles. She leaned down close to Tigerstripe as she yowled again in pain.

The pain surged throughout her entire body as Lionsound placed a large stick by her muzzle and nudged it toward her. She grabbed the stick in her jaws and crunched down on it the next time the pain came. The stick splintered and shattered in her jaws as she yowled loudly. She felt the relief of pressure as one kit slid out and landed on the sandy den floor with a plop. Vixentooth grabbed the kit and licked the kits fur furiously. The kit wailed as the medicine-cat placed her by Tigerstripe's belly. She yowled once more as she pushed with all her might for the second kit to arrive, it yowling at the top of its little lungs.

Tigerstripe felt an enormous amount of excruciating pain in her belly. The pain was too much for her to handle as she saw darkness creep into her vision. She looked down at her two tiny kits that nuzzled at her belly to suckle. Her kits were two she-cats, one black, and one ginger.

Darkness engulfed her vision as she blacked out. She opened her amber eyes to see a pretty light brown she-cat in front of her. "My daughter, your kits are wonderful. I am your mother, Robinsong." She meowed as a tiny familiar black kit nuzzled her mother's belly.

"What would you like to call this black kit?" Robinsong asked.

"The black kit is Mothkit and the ginger kit is Wildkit. But why is Mothkit here?" Tigerstipe gasped and her gaze flickered around her surroundings. _I'm in StarClan, so that must mean…_ She looked up at her mother with sorrow in her eyes.

"You are not dead, my daughter. But Mothkit didn't make it. But do not fear, Wildblaze will look after her." Robinsong purred as she licked her daughter's ears then continued," Go now, you must return to your surviving kit."

With that, her mother vanished and she opened her eyes to see Lionsound's worried amber gaze on her. "I'm sorry, Tigerstripe, the black kit didn't make it. But you have a healthy ginger she-kit." Her purred as he licked his sister's ear once more before he rose to his paws.

" The black kit was Mothkit and the ginger kit is going to be known as Wildkit, after her father." She purred once again as the tiny Wildkit wailed loudly and nuzzled closer to her.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

Rays of pink and light orange flickered through the nursery walls and moisture dropped from the ferns to the entrance from the storm that hit the night before. Tigerstripe woke as water dappled onto her muzzle. She looked up to see the woven den had a tiny hole in it. She looked over to see Skyfeather still sleeping with her tail wrapped protectively wrapped around her three kits. She looked down at her own kit, Wildkit, and nuzzled her gently. The tiny kit opened her eyes slowly and wailed loudly. Tigerstripe purred heavily when she saw the gentle green eyes of her mate in their daughter. "Our kit is perfect, Wildblaze." She whispered as she looked down at her tiny kit.

A scent hit her tongue, a far too familiar scent. She heard the deep voice of Wildblaze," She is perfect, Tigerstripe. So it Mothkit, she's just like you."

Tigerstripe searched for her mate but she never say his bright ginger pelt. She gently laid her muzzle close to her kit and wrapped her tail over her to protect her from the cold air filtering through the nursery's entrance. She gently closed her eyes and let sleep take over her body.

She opened her eyes to be in complete darkness. She looked toward the sky and saw silverpelt flickering back at her. She felt another presence and looked back forward; she saw her mate's ginger fur. She purred heavily and rubbed her muzzle along his. When he looked back at her, his eyes were filled with sorrow. She felt her heart drop as he nudged her head to turn around. She saw her brother being pinned down by a smaller jet black tom. _Ragestar._ She thought fearfully. He dug his claws deeper into Lionsound's shoulders and her brother yowled in terrible pain. Ragestar would definitely kill him in no one helped him. She looked around wildly for her daughter but she was nowhere to be seen. She felt the warm starry pelt of her mate and his nose making her look back at her brother as he meowed," The Tiger will save you from the Darkness's ambition."

She turned to look at him, but he was gone. When she tried to look back at her brother, he was nowhere to be seen. Her heart flared with pure terror as she realized she was alone. The last thing she saw was an enormous tiger with stripes as black as night glare at her. He curled his lips back to show large yellow stained teeth. He roared at her and from behind him, light exploded, blinding her.

_**A/N: **__Can anyone guess what Tigerstripe must do? Thanks for the past reviews, I enjoy writing. Tigerstripe is a lot of fun to write. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **__Here is an updated Alliances! The person to review the 11th__ time can have a cat of their own play a major role in my story! __**The story continues down after the Alliances!**_

_ Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and Gentlestar's Reign is now up! _

_ Thanks for the favorite of this story to __**Butterfly that flies at dawn**__ and__** Gingerslpash of Thunderclan**__!_

_ Thanks for following this story to __**Butterfly that flies at dawn**__!_

Alliances

**ThunderClan**

**LEADER: **Shadestar- elderly large dark grey tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY: **Silvertooth- silver tom with one jagged tooth

**MEDICINE-CAT: **Goldenfeather- older golden she-cat with amber eyes (Vixentooth- bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes and long fluffy tail)

**WARRIORS: **Buzzardclaw- large grey tabby tom

Fuzzypelt- long haired black she-cat

Sageleaf- pretty white she-cat with black and grey dappled fur

Rosethorn- cream she-cat with pale amber eyes

Frostfoot- light grey she-cat with one white forepaw and ice blue eyes

Rainstorm- dark grey tom with aqua blue eyes

Ferretfur- pretty sand colored she-cat with amber eyes (Sapphirekit)

Skyfeather- white she-cat with green eyes

Crowfur- jet black tom with piercing yellow eyes

Hawkeye- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Falconclaw- brown tom with black tabby stripes

Beepelt- grey tom with black tabby stripes

Icefur- pure white she-cat with golden eyes

Onepelt- pale brown tom with pale blue eyes (Twigpaw)

Blackwhisker- large black tom

Willowflower-pretty silver she-cat

Sootpelt- grey tom with golden eyes

Lionsound- large golden tom with long haired mane and bright amber eyes (Clearpaw)

Leopardspot- small golden she-cat with unusual black spots and aqua eyes

Birdwhisper- jet long-hairred black she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICES: **Clearpaw- white tom with one blind eye

Sapphirekit- blue-grey she-cat with deep blue eyes

Twigpaw- dark brown tom with green eyes

**QUEENS: **Lightfoot- small swift light brown she-cat (Mother of Buzzardclaw's kits: Dewkit- pale grey tom and Thunderkit- light brown she-cat with golden eyes)

Tigerstripe- bright orange she-cat with unusual black stripes (Mother of Wildblaze's kit: Wildkit- bright ginger she-cat with a black stripped tail and gentle green eyes.

**ELDERS: **Greywhisker- pale grey tom

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER: **Ragestar- jet black tom with amber eyes (Lillypaw)

**DEPUTY: **Firefur- large ginger tom with enormous claws and menacing yellow eyes

**MEDICINE-CAT: **Emberwing- dark ginger tom with pale yellow eyes

**WARRIORS: **Shadewhisper- bad tempered dark grey she-cat

Leaffang- pale sand-colored she-cat with bright green eyes

Flamecloud- pretty ginger she-cat with white patches

Hawkfeather- dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and long tail

Brownflower- dark brown she-cat

Wolffang- large grey and light brown tom (Adderpaw)

Whitefoot- white she-cat with amber eyes and one black paw

Darkfur- dark brown tom

Scareye- large black tom with long scar over his right eye

Yellowhaze- dark grey she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Quickfoot- swift brown she-cat

Tallclaw- large pale grey tom with blazing amber eyes

**APPRENTICES: **Lillypaw- pale grey she-cat with green eyes

Adderpaw- golden tom with sharp claws

**QUEENS:** None

**ELDERS: **Cinderclaw- dark grey tom with pale amber eyes

Ratfang- pale brown tom

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER: **Rushstar- light brown tom with aqua blue eyes

**DEPUTY: **Berryclaw- pale brown she-cat with a bright pink nose

**MEDICINE-CAT: **Shimmerwing- young silver she-cat with golden eyes

**WARRIORS: **Runningstream- quick silver tom (Loudpaw)

Frogsplash- pale white tom with one silver paw

Waveclaw- bracken colored tom with blue eyes

Troutstripe- light brown she-cat with two dark brown stripes going down either side of

her body

Fishleap- ginger she-cat

Frostwater- pretty white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Quickwave- silver-blue tom with blue eyes

Sharprush- large brown tom

Wetfur- sleek pale grey she-cat (Dewpaw)

Sweetflower- light brown she-cat

Oakfeather- large dark brown tom

Loudfoot- large golden tom with two dark brown forepaws

Dewdrop- pale grey she-cat

Raindance- silver she-cat with light blue eyes

Suntalon- pale ginger she-cat

**APPRENTICES: **Gingerpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Waterpaw- light grey tom

**QUEENS: ** Sagethron- light brown she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Oakfeather's kits)

**ELDERS: **Greenleaf- pale brown she-cat with gentle green eyes

Goldwhisker- golden tom with amber eyes

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER: **Runningstar- pretty swift brown tabby she-cat

**DEPUTY: **Thorntooth- light brown tom with thorn sharp teeth

**MEDICINE-CAT: **Barkwing- dark brown tom with one black foot (Sedgepaw)

**WARRIORS: **Brownclaw- light brown tom with green eyes

_Chapter Ten_

Silverpelt flickerd above the golden tom making his fur turn silver. The moon showed brightly as soft cries sounded form within the nursery walls. Close to six moons had passed since Tigerstripe kitted Wildkit. The ginger kit was lively and was in charge of the nursery. He knew the soft cried came from Lightfoot. She kitted four of Buzzardclaw's kits, but only two survive. She called them Dewkit and Thunderkit. Soon, Wildkit would become an apprentice, but he wouldn't be able to mentor her, because he was already mentoring Clearpaw. He sat alone until Birdwhisper gently stroked his back with her midnight tail, "Is everything alright, Lionsound?"

"Yes, come on, we need some sleep." Lionsound meowed as he rose to his paws and padded into the den with her right behind him.

He settled down in his nest and quickly drifted off into a deep slumber. He woke back in StarClan. He was in the same clearing he had once met Robinsong in. He searched for the light brown she-cat, but she was nowhere to be seen. Leaves rustled behind him and his fur bristled. He quickly whipped around to see Wildblaze staring at him with gentle green eyes. "The war is coming soon, Lionsound. You must be prepared, for when it is half-moon, the Darkness will strike one last time." Wildblaze meowed calmly.

Lionsound cocked his head at the older warrior," That's in two days! That's not enough time!"

Wildblaze shook his as Lionsound's surroundings disappeared. He was left alone, in the dark. He looked to where Wildblaze had once been, but a large lion took his place. Lionsound's fur stood on end when the lion crouched down like he was about to pounce. The lion parted his lips in a snarl and leaped toward Lionsound. He gasped when the lion roared, but he wasn't struck by the lion, he was awake in his nest back in the ThunderClan camp.

He quickly rose from his nest and ran out of the warriors den and charged into Shadestar's den. Shadestar quickly looked up from his nest and meowed, "What is it, Lionsound?"

"ShadowClan is attacking on the half-moon." Lionsound whispered to the elderly leader.

Shadestar stood, a wild look appeared in his dull eyes as she snapped, "And how do you know this?"

"StarClan came to me in a dream" Lionsound responded.

Shadestar's fur bristled, "_StarClan?_" He sneered then continued, "Great StarClan has abandoned us! Otherwise, we would have not lost so many lives!"

Lionsound looked at the den floor. "Robinsong visits me," he meowed.

Shadestar's fur laid flat and he crept closer to Lionsound with a gentle look in his amber eyes, "Robinsong? Did she tell you this?"

"Yes," he lied. He knew that his father would not believe him any other way.

Shadestar nodded thoughtfully then meowed, "Then it must be so, Robinsong would never lie about that. Her faith in StarClan was much more than any medicine-cat. ShadowClan is attacking at the half-moon, we will begin to prepare tomorrow. This is the final battle."

_**A/N:**__ The final battle is sooo close! This was mainly just a filler chapter so tell me what you think! The next chapter will be on the POV of Leopardspot. I think there's about three or four more chapter's in this book! Should I write a sequel? Tell me what you think! __**PLEASE REVIEW:) BE THE 11th REVIEWER TO HAVE A CAT OF YOUR OWN TO PLAY A MAJOR ROLE IN THE ENDING OF THIS STORY!**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Butterfly that flies at dawn **__won the 11__th__ reviewer so her cat will be featured._

_**Bluedream**__- _tortoiseshell she-cat with aqua blue eyes

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AT THE BOTTOM! THANKS!**

- _Nightwish_

_Chapter Eleven_

Leopardspot woke to the sound of cats charging around camp. She cocked her head and rose in her nest. She was the only warrior left In the warriors den when she looked around. She walked out of the entrance to the warriors den and padded to where Silvertooth was giving out patrols. "Today, we prepare for a battle that could end all of what ThunderClan has ever known! If we prepare, ShadowClan will not win." Silvertooth yowled.

He sounds like a true leader up there. She thought as her deputy gave his speech to his clan. The silver tom, then, continued with, "I want a patrol to go along the ShadowClan border. Make sure our scent markers are stronger than ever. I will lead and take Leopardspot, Onepelt, Twigpaw, and Buzzardclaw. I want Lionsound to lead a hunting party, take Beepelt, Ferretfur, and Blackwhisker. I want the rest of you to reinforce den walls and think of ideas for the queens, elders, and kits."

Leopardspot's heart beat hard against her chest when she heard her name called for the patrol. She took a deep breath and joined her clanmates. Silvertooth signaled them all to leave and Leopardspot followed close behind Onepelt and his apprentice, Twigpaw, with Buzzardclaw taking up the rear. When they made it to the border, Firefur was there with Leaffang, Shadewhisper, and a new apprentice Leopardspot didn't recognize. Her fur rose when Firefur pealed back his lips in a vicious snarl. "The end of the Clans is coming. Only ShadowClan will rule this forest." he snarled and with that, he flicked his tail for his warriors to attack.

Shadewhisper leaped for Leopardspot, but she was too fast. She dodged her attack and raked her thorn-sharp claws down the ShadowClan warriors side. Shadewhisper yowled in pain and turned her head to snap her jaws around Leopardspot's long spotted tail. She screeched in aim and kicked Shadewhisper in the muzzle with vicious hind claws. The grey she-cat gasped in pain as blood dripped onto the brown grass. Cold air filtered through Leopardspot's fur. She pinned down Shadewhisper and snarled in then she-cats face. The grey she-cat yowled as Leopardspot dug her claws deep into her.

"ShadowClan! Retreat!" Firefur yowled as he managed to squirm free of Onepelt's massive brown paws. When he got back to his own territory, he yowled, "The final battle is coming! The end of the Clans is near!

Leopardspot watched after the vicious red tom. Her bite marks burned with pain as she padded to where Silvertooth laid. He had a large gash starting just below his jaw all the way down to his chest. Panic seared through her when she saw that the silver tom was not moving. She nuzzled his fur that was cold to the tough. Cold flakes began to dapple her pelt when she realized her deputy was dead. She bowed her head and picked up the tom. Onepelt was instantly on the other side of her with his pale blue gaze full of sorrow.

The moment they entered the camp, cats crowed her, Onepelt, and Twigpaw asking questions. Shadestar ran into the middle of them to look at his former deputy with grief filled amber eyes. "Who did this?" he demanded when he looked up to Leopardspot.

"I don't know. I was fighting Shadewhisper." she responded as she bowed her head.

"Firefur did it. I wasn't fast enough to save Silvertooth. I'm sorry." Onepelt meowed bravely.

Shadestar looked at him then nodded solemnly. He, then, padded away and climbed up onto the High Ledge. He sat and waited patiently as the hunting party Silvertooth organized returned. By then, the clan dispersed into separate groups except for Willowflower, Sootpelt, and Fuzzypelt. When Blackwhisker saw his father's dead body, he ran up to his mother and littermates and began asking them questions. Leopardspot's sympathy filled for Fuzzypelt and her kits as they crowed around their father and mourned.

"Everyone old enough to catch their own prey, join me here for a Clan meeting." Shadestar meowed.

When everyone, including Fuzzypelt, Blackwhisker, Sootpelt, and Willowflower, surrounded the High Ledge, Shadestar continued with, "I say these words before Silvertooth so he may hear and approve my choice. The next ThunderClan deputy will be Lionsound."

Gasps of shock shook through the clan. The younger warriors cheered Lionsounds name while the senior warriors yowled their protests. "Hush! You should all be ashamed. Silvertooth would want this. He always approved of young Lionsound." Fuzzypelt yowled.

She was the oldest warrior in the Clan beside Buzzardclaw, but he approved Lionsound as deputy. Leopardspot watched as the other senior warriors bowed their heads in embarrassment. She knew her brother would be a great deputy and eventually leader. Happiness flared in her belly when her brother was called. Shadestar's amber eyes sparkled with pride as his son ran up onto the High Ledge and called, "I know I am young, but I will serve this Clan with my life. I-"

Leopardspot hissed as someone interrupted him. A tortoiseshell she-cat with aqua blue eyes stood behind her with a confident gaze. She meowed, "I saw your battle earlier. My name is Bluedream and I wish to join your Clan."

Shadestar leaped down to face the new comer with a wild look in his eyes. He them growled, "And what makes you think I will accept you."

The she cat rose her muzzle then meowed, "I am a littermate of one of your warriors."

Cats gasped as she continued, "Where is Robinsong? She is my sister."

Shadestar's wild look disappeared and turned to a gaze that was unreadable. He looked at her the meowed, "Bluekit? But you disappeared."

"I did not. I snuck out of camp when I was young and got lost. It was then when I decided to fend for myself. I became Bluedream." she meowed as she kept a steady gaze with Shadestar.

"Your wish is accepted. You belong here." he purred then continued, "Robinsong died when she kitted Lionsound, Tigerstripe, and Leopardstpot."

Bluedream's gaze clouded with grief then she meowed, "Very well. Thank you."

Leopardspot bowed her head to her mothers sister and purred, "I'm Leopardspot and my brother Lionsound is the new deputy. And-"

"And I'm Tigerstripe." Her sister meowed as she came up with Wildkit tumbling around hee large paws then continued, "This is Wildkit."

Shadestar looked at the kit then meowed, "Speaking of Wildkit, she has reached her sixth moon and is ready to start her training." Leopardspot watched as Tigerstripe's gaze widened as their father continued, "Until she earns her warrior name she will be known as Wildpaw. Falconclaw, your mentor was Wildblaze, this young kits father. You're ready for an apprentice so you will mentor young Wildpaw."

The dark brown tom's eyes brimmed with pride as he touched noses with his new apprentice. Shadestar, then, meowed, "Prepare her for battle immediately. The battle is tomorrow."

"Speaking of battle, I want to fight." Tigerstripe yowled at the top of her lungs.

_**A/N: **__There you have it! The next chapter will be of Tigerstripe's point of view for the battle! Hope you enjoyed chapter eleven, though it was just a filler! Sorry I killed Silvertooth, by the way! REVIEW PLEASE! :) Thanks! _

_- Nightwish_


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_ _Pitch forks and fires ready? Not good for me! Don't kill me for this chapter! I love all of my readers and don't want you all to hunt me down! Just in case, I'm going to hide! So enjoy, review, and don't kill me with pitchforks! REVIEW PLEASE! _

_Chapter Twelve_

Rays of pink and gold flickered into the warrior's den. Tigerstripe had gotten to go back to her regular nest since Wildpaw became an apprentice. Today was the final battle with ShadowClan, anticipation and readyness was boiling under her orange and black striped pelt. Tigerstripe opened her amber eyes to see the sun dappling the warrior's den. She rose from her nest and stretched her long legs and parted her jaws in an exhausted yawn. She, then, padded out into the clearing where Lionsound talked to Shadestar and Leopardspot. Tigerstripe padded up to join them as Lionsound spotted her.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to fight today. You're out of practice." he meowed once she sat by him.

"Do you have bees in your brain? Aside from you, I'm the best fighter we've got." she growled at her brother, who looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"She's right, Lionsound. As much as I regret to say it, we need her." Shadestar rasped with worry flickering in his amber eyes.

Lionsound nodded then before he could say anything more, Shadestar meowed, "I am on my last life. Lionsound, I don't know what will happen today. Are you repared to become leader?"

Tigerstripe's heart pounded against her chest. _Last life?_ She thought. "I will try to lead this Clan the best I can, Shadestar." Lionsound meowed, interrupting Tigerstripe's thoughts.

With that, Shadestar returned to his perch on the High Ledge to over-see Lionsounds patrols. " We must prepare." Lionsound began as warriors gathered. Tigerstripe listened intently as he continued, "Shadestar will lead the main patrol. Blackwhisker, Ferretfur, Buzzardclaw, Beepelt, Rainstorm, Onepelt and Twigpaw will accompany him. I will lead the second patrol. I will take Tigerstripe, Leopardspot, Birdwhisper, Sootpelt, Rosethorn, Sageleaf, Clearpaw, and Bluedream. Hawkeye, I want you to lead the third. Only attack if we're losing. Take Fuzzypelt, Falconclaw, Wildpaw, Skyfeather, Willowflower, Crowfur, and Sappirepaw. The rest stay back to protect the camp. If we're lucky, we won't need the other Clan's help."

Tigerstripe waited for her brother to flick his tail, signaling the patrols to gather. Frostfoot, Lightfoot, and Vixentooth shooed the kits into the elder's den. Goldenfeather stood outside the medicine-den organizing herbs for the wounded. Bluedream padded up to her with worry in her blue gaze, "Robinsong would be proud of you, Tigerstripe. She watches you in StarClan."

Tigerstripe looked at her in astonishment, for being a loner for some time, the tortoiseshell she-cat must have never stopped believing in StarClan. "I would fight even if Wildpaw were still a kit. It's my duty to put my life for the Clan than myself." she meowed.

Bluedream's whisker's twitched in amusement then she meowed, "You know, as a kit, Robinsong was always adventurous and stubborn. Looks like you got both. I visited Greywhisker last night and he told me about the time you and your sister traveled to the river. Me and your mother did that when we were little."

Tigerstripe purred at the memory but that quickly ended when her brother signaled his patrol to head out. Her heart beat against her chest when she followed her brother out of the camp clearing. They padded down the slope and through the forest. When they reached the hill before the ShadowClan border, Lionsound mewed, " Hawkeye, I want your patrol to wait here. If we start losing, I want you to attack. Shadestar, head toward Twolegplace. I'll attack from the other side. Attack when you hear my signal."

Shadestar nodded than flicked his tail for his patrol to follow him. Tigerstripe saw Leopardspot nuzzle Hawkeye just before Lionsound's patrol left. Her heart ached for her lost mate. She turned to Wildpaw, who was by Falconclaw. "If the fight gets bad, I want you to run back to camp. Be safe, my daughter," she whispered as she nuzzled her kit.

She turned and ran to catch up with her patrol. She saw Lionsound signal the warriors to hide in the bushes. Tigerstripe hid in s bush with her sister, Leopardspot. She peered through the bush to see ShadowClan warriors pad cautiously onto ThunderClan territory. Her fur bristled with fierce rage when she saw Firefur padding close behind Ragestar. The Ginger tom had a menacing look his yellow eyes. Mud clung to his fur as rain poured from the dark storm clouds. Suddenly, Lionsound's war cry sounded through the forest. ThunderClan warriors poured from the bushes and trees. Tigerstripe went straight for Firefur.

The ginger tom's yellow eyes were filled with shock and fear when she leaped on top of him and pinned him down with fierce, sharp claws. He yowled in pain when she raked her hind claws in his soft belly fur. He kicked her off with strong hind legs. She skidded across the muddy earth then charged toward him again. She lashed out at his muzzle and clawed down his side. He nipped her tail hard and leaped onto her back. Her long legs buckled under his weight and terror struck through her when the back up warriors poured and slid down the hill. The Ginger tom looked up with interest at a tiny Ginger ThunderClan apprentice. Wildpaw! She thought. She threw her legs under her and pushed up with all her might.

Firefur went flying and landed in the mud a few tail lengths away. She leaped to her paws and charged toward him. She pinned him down and snarled, "I will not let you harm Wildpaw!" And with that, she lifted her claws and sliced through his juggler. Blood poured onto her paws as she backed away. She heard a screech coming from behind her. Lionsound was begin pinnded down by Ragestar, beside them was Shadestar. His dark grey body lay motionless. His amber eyes were open and dull, he was dead. She looked back at Lionsound and saw that Ragestar lifted his paws in a killing blow, like the one Wildblaze showed her in her dream. She, then, knew what she had to do.

She quickly ran and leaped in front of Lionsound just when Ragestar striked his blow. Claws sliced through her neck and pain coursed though her. She landed on the cold, wet ground and gasped for what breath she could. She saw Lionsound kick Ragestar off. Rainstorm and Fuzzpelt dealt with him while Lionsound ran to Tigerstripe's side. "We can save you, Tigerstripe. Just hold on!" he choked on his meow.

Tigerstripe shook her head feebly then rasped, "Don't you see? This was my destiny. To save you from the Darkness's ambition. Take Ragestar's last four lives. It is your destiny to lead ThunderClan to greatness. The Lion's Roar will shake the forest and bring the forest to the highest point it's ever seen. Tell Wildpaw I'll look after her in StarClan. Good luck, Lionsound." Her voice shook as her last breath exited her body. Her gaze darkened as her body let in to total darkness.

_**A/N: **__SORRY! *__runs and hides in one bush out 232473825 bushes.*_


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen_

Her eyes grew dull and her last breath escaped her body. Lionsound couldn't believe Tigerstripe was dead. The Lion's Roar will shake the forest and bring the forest to the highest point it's ever seen. Her voice rang in his head. It sounds like a prophecy. He thought. Hatred and severe anger grew larger and larger within him. He had had enough of Ragestar's power. He looked up from his dead littermate's body. And charged toward Ragestar, who stood over a lifeless body. As her got closer, he noticed it was Ferretfur. The one who had raised him and his littermates as her own. Anger flared in his body and he gained the strength of all of LionClan. He leaped with a mighty roar and pinned Ragestar down with magnificent strength. "You killed my sister! And my foster mother! I am going to take every last one of your lives!" Lionsound roared to the smaller black tom.

Lionsound's long claws dug deep into Ragestar's flesh. The ShadowClan leader yowled in pain. The leader's amber eyes showed fear and severe terror, but that quickly vanished into hatred and scorn. "Kill me then, little lion. I'll always come back to haunt your kits dreams." he sneered violently.

Lionsound's heart beat hard against his chest and his eyes darkened with rage. He dug his teeth deep into Ragestar's neck. The tom squealed in severe pain and his paws flailed to get away, but he never did. The black tom fell silent and stopped moving. Lionsound stared down at the vicious black tom waiting for him to come back, but he didn't. Lionsound thought the ShadowClan leader was dead, but when he got off his body, the tom's eyes snapped open and he pinned Lionsound down. "You won't win now!" Ragestar snarled.

Lionsound struggled under the tom's massive paws, but with all his strength, he kicked Ragestar off with massive power. He leaped to his paws and charged after Ragestar. He caught up with the black tom and clawed him down his side. His wounds were severely deep. When Ragestar fell to the muddy earth, Lionsound clawed his mud-covered belly. Ragestar screeched loudly, which got the attention of all his clanmates. Lionsound watched him die three more times before he finally did not stand to fight for his life. The ShadowClan cats looked at him in terror as they began to retreat back to their own territory.

Weakness shook from his legs and his heart beat numbly. The last thing he saw was Leopardspot, Hawkeye, and Wildpaw running toward him. His paws slipped from under him and his body slammed against the muddy earth. His gaze grew hazy when his clanmates reached him. He looked up to see Tigerstripe and Robinsong looking at him with happiness and excitement gleaming in their eyes. Darkness creeped into his gaze and he entered a silent world.

Lionsound opened his eyes to see Tigerstripe and Wildblaze in from of him. He was in fact, in StarClan. A tiny black kit tumbled around Tigerstripe's huge paws. "Shadestar is no longer with the Clan, Lionsound. You must travel to the Moonstone and receive your nine lives." Tigerstripe purred.

Lionsound nodded then accepted darkness once more as he traveled back to ThunderClan.

He opened his eyes to see Bridwhisper standing over him with worry filling her gaze. He looked at his surrounding and saw that he was back in the medicine-den. Vixentooth was a few tail lengths away seeing to Wildpaw's wounds. He shot up from his nest and ran to his sister's kits side. The apprentice had a large gash on her shoulder that Vixentooth was attending to. "Is she okay?" he asked urgently.

"Of course, she'll be just fine." Vixentooth meowed the looked up and continued, "You know, we have to travel to Mothermouth."

"Yes, me and Goldenfeather will travel there immediately." he meowed to her as she continued to treat Wildpaw's wound.

The ginger she-cat shook her head, "I'm afraid she wont be joining you, Lionsound. She's very sick and is too weak to travel. I'll be coming with you."

Lionsound dipped his head to the medicine-cat then padded out into the clearing. He leaped onto the Highledge and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me here for a Clan meeting."

He waited until most cats gathered. "Shadestar has passed on to hunt in StarClan. I will become the leader of ThunderClan. We will thrive better than we ever have. I will travel to Mothermouth tonight and receive StarClan's blessing." Lionsound boomed the looked at his apprentice, Clearpaw, "My deputy will be Buzzardclaw."

The dark grey tom looked up at his new leader with pride and happiness gleaming in his eyes, "I will serve ThunderClan the best I can until the day I die."

Lionsound dipped his head to Buzzardclaw then waved his tail to dismiss his meeting.

...

Vixentooth stared at Lionsound as the stars grew brighter. "It is time. Follow me." she meowed simply.

He followed her closely as they entered the pitch black tunnel. Their pawsteps echoed in the cave as a bright light became visible ahead of them. His fur bristled when the entered the opening where the Moonstone was. It was a rock that jutted out from the stone floor. A gap in the roof allowed the moon's light to shine on the great stone. "Lay down by the Moonstone and press your nose against it." she whispered in his ear.

The golden tom nodded the padded forward hesitantly. He turned to look at Vixentooth, who simply nodded to him. He looked back at the stone and laid down next to it. He pressed his nose against it gently and allowed sleep to engulf him.

He awoke to see all of his clanmates standing in front of him. Tigerstripe, Robinsong, Shadestar, Whitestar, Owlwing, Berrystem, everyone he ever knew was there. "Greetings, young Lionsound." all their voices sounded as one.

A light brown she-cat padded forward. The she-cat that raised him from birth, Ferretfur. "With this life, I give you loyalty. Use it when there is a fallen clanmate. Like I did when I watched after you and your littermates for your mother." she meowed as she gently placed her muzzle on his head.

Power scorched through his body, leaving him shaking and weak. His muscles ached and his bones shook. His father, Shadestar, padded forward to give him his second life. "With this life, I give you guidance. Use it when you are feeling lost, guidance will lead you the way." he meowed as he rested his muzzle on Lionsound's head.

The same painful and power surging feeling came back. He felt like collapsing to the ground, but his legs would not let him. Owlwing was the next to pad forward. Her large golden eyes showed with happiness and pride. "With this life, I give you patience. Use it when anticipation is about to rip your pelt off." she purred as she rested here muzzle on his head.

Unlike the others, this life was not as painful as the others. It made him calm and relaxed. Robinsong padded up to him with love gleaming in her blue eyes. "With this life, I give you unconditional love. Use it like a queen cares for her kits. Remember, the clan are your kits." she purred as love pulsed in his veins.

Whitestar gave him the life of everlasting strength, Whispersong gave him the life of humor, Silvertooth gave him the life of leadership, and Mothkit gave him the life of endless energy. Each life pulsed through his veins making him stronger and happier. The last cat to give him his last life was his littermate, Tigerstripe. The orange and black stripped she-cat padded forward. "With this life, I give you pride. Use it like a father feels pride for his kits, use it for the pride in your Clan." she meowed.

Pain once more surged through his body as his last life was given to him. Memories flooded his mind of him and his littermates playing in the nursery and then receiving their apprentice names and then warrior names. He was now a leader of ThunderClan. "You are no longer Lionsound, for your old life is no more. From this day forward, you shall be known as Lionstar." Tigerstripe meowed.

_**A/N:**__ There you have it! There is still one more chapter but should I write a sequel? It would be based off Lionstar's kits! REVIEW and tell me what you think! Thanks!_

_-Nightwish _


	15. Chapter 14

_Chapter Fourteen_

Lionstar sat upon the Highledge looking down at Leopardspot's kits play in the clearing. She named them Lynxkit, Robinkit, and Snowkit. He saw her sitting close to her mate, Hawkeye. Bridwhisper came waddling out of the nursery heavy with Lionstar's kits. Her swollen belly suggested they'd arrive any day.

Several moons passed since he became leader. Fuzzypelt, Rosethorn, and Sageleaf has moved to the elders den and Greywhisker went to StarClan just a few days ago due to green cough. It struck the clan heavily, making Lionstar lose his first life. Tigerstripe's only kit was turning into a fine warrior. Wildpaw was out with Falconclaw and Skyfeather's kits doing her final assessment.

Though it was in then middle of Leafbare, the Clan was thriving. His apprentice and littermates become warriors moons ago. They were known as Cleareye, Sapphirefur, and Twigleaf. Cleareye lost his blind eye completely to a fox that threatened the nursery. He turned into a magnificent warrior that was a credit to ThunderClan.

Lionstar watched as Leopardspot sent out patrols. Buzzardclaw was killed by a RiverClan battle party during a battle for Sunningrocks. Though she had kits, she was a great deputy and Lionstar would not ask for a better one.

Wildpaw padded into the clearing with a hawk locked in her jaws. She walked with her tail high as she placed it by the fresh-kill pile. Blackwhisker padded up to her with love gleaming in his amber eyes. He nuzzled her cheek gently as they padded to the center of the clearing.

Lionstar stood and looked to Falconclaw, who nodded once. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me here for a Clan meeting."

The Clan gathered. Dewpaw and Thunderpaw sat close to their mentors, Willowflower and Icefur as Lionstar called, "Today, Tigerstripe's only kit becomes a warrior. Wildpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the older apprentice called.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, you will be known as- Lionstar stopped as Wildpaw interrupted him.

"If it's alright with you, Lionstar, I wish to be called Wildstripe, in honor of my father and mother." the bright ginger she-cat called.

Lionstar felt happiness flare in his belly, "Of course. From this day forward, you will be known as Wildstripe."

"Wildstripe! Wildstripe!" the Clan cheered loudly for their newest warrior.

Lionstar dismissed the meeting with a simple wave of his tail. He watched as his Clan dispersed into separate groups, most cats gravitated toward Wildstripe and Blackwhisker. He sat alone on the rock for a short period of time until Leopardspot climbed the Highledge to sit beside him. "That is one wise cat, Lionstar." she whispered then continued, "She'd make an excellent leader some day."

Lionstar looked at his sister in astonishment. Then nodded when she realized it was true. He purred at the thought of Tigerstripe's daughter becoming leader after him. The young warrior had excellent skills passed down by her parents. She was intellegent and brave. Strong but gentle. Perhaps, someday, she would become an excellent leader.

_**A/N:**__ that's the last Chapter! Let me know if I should write w sequel! I'd love to do that! REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks!_

_-Nightwish _


End file.
